A Sacrifice
by jascat
Summary: Alice remembers her past and her connection to James. She feels guilty thinking he is going after Bella because he didn't get her before her change. She decides to make a sacrifice. Is it just for Bella's safety? Or is there more to her sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

A Sacrifice

Chapter one

Jasper laid on the bed in his hotel room. Alice laid snuggled into his side with her head on his chest while he played with her hair. Whatever she had seen had saddened her and he didn't like it.

He tenderly kissed her hair and held her a little tighter sending her his calm. He always did this after particularly bad visions. He gave her his calm and she gave him her happiness. She was the happiest person he knew and her joy eased his battle weary, guilt ridden heart.

She had saved him and he wished he could give her more. The calm he gave after the visions, his unwavering loyalty, his protection, and his affection. It wasn't enough, it wasn't all she wanted but he just couldn't love her the way she wished.

He admired her, he had great affection for her, he even desired her but love eluded him. He suspected he wasn't capable of giving her that kind of love. The kind Esme and Carlisle displayed, deep, mature, understanding each other without having to speak. The kind Rose and Emmett had, playful, passionate and fiercely devoted. The kind Edward and Bella …. He stopped his thoughts there he didn't like to think of Edward and Bella.

Even now he could smell Bella in the room across from theirs. He knew she was crying, her fear and guilt almost choked out Alice's emotions which were almost a mirror of Bella's. He wanted to go to Bella and comfort her but his place was beside Alice. Her vision had to be pretty bad for her emotions to turn into such turmoil.

Alice sighed heavily and sat up. Jasper watched her, waiting for her to explain the vision. She kept her back to him and stared at the door.

"Bella was going to be the best friend I ever had." She whispered in a voice filled with melancholy.

Jasper couldn't hold back his growl. He felt his chest tighten at the mention of Bella. Was something going to happen to the girl? Is that what Alice saw? He clenched his fist and started to rise intent on going across the hall to stay with Bella and protect her. Alice's voice stopped him.

"You can go to her Jazz but give me a minute?" She whispered looking up at him her eyes huge in her pixie face. His heart warred with in him. He needed to protect Bella but Alice had saved him…

"Just a minute." Alice whispered again and Jasper melted he gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He let her go when she pushed against his chest.

"You need to let me breath so I can speak." She told him with a musical giggle. He smiled at her. This was why he married her, why he was so devoted to her. Even now when guilt and fear were nearly consuming her she was able to feel little moments of happiness. He needed her but he didn't deserve her.

"I saw my past…" Alice said her eyes losing that sparkle she had moments ago. He wished it would come back.

She smiled at him sadly. "Maybe I didn't remember my past because it was too much with my visions…" She trailed off again then shook her head.

"James stalked me, I had visions as a human but they were harder to sort. They were blurry and I often read them wrong. My parents thought me insane and sent me to the sanitarium. They did things to me there…" She stopped and shuddered. Jasper wanted to wrap her up in his arms, protect her from the memories. She continued on before he could.

"James met me there. He became obsessed with me. An older vampire worked there. I never learned his name. He changed me to protect me from James." Alice said her eyes had a faraway look.

"This is all my fault. James recognized me out there and is going after Bella because he was denied me." She said her head hanging in shame and guilt.

Jasper put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. He made her look at him. "It's not your fault. Men like James like a challenge. Bella is protected by a powerful coven. If he can get her it will make him feel strong. Nothing is going to happen to you or Bella. I won't let it." He told her with conviction.

Alice smiled sadly. "Promise me you will help Bella through what is going to come." It was more of a demand than a request but Jasper had no problem nodding his head in acquiescence. He already felt very protective of her, something about her called to him. How many times had Alice held him back when he would have rushed to her defense? He knew he had to let Edward protect her but his instincts screamed at him to not let any harm come to her.

Alice leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Jasper returned the kiss and deepened it his hand running over her shoulders and down her arm. He shouldn't have been thinking about Bella, Alice needed him. Alice groaned lightly and pushed him away.

"I would like nothing more than to stay here and make love to you but we have things to do if we are to save our family and Bella." She said leaning her forehead against his.

Jasper smirked lightly at her. He knew how much she loved and wanted him. He tried not to feel guilty that he didn't feel as deeply for her. She swore he made her happy and what he felt was enough. He just needed to trust her.

"Go to Bella. She needs comfort right now. I need…I have something to do. I won't be back… till tomorrow night. " She told him leaving his arms.

Jasper grabbed her. She was lying…Alice never lied to him. He frowned but didn't want to come out and accuse her of lying.

"Please Jasper. I need to do this. Everything will work out as it should." She said her eyes determined.

Jasper didn't let go. Something was wrong and he didn't like it. His instincts were screaming at him that she was in danger.

"You need to keep Bella safe. You're the only one who can do it." She told him with conviction.

It was Bella in danger? He looked toward the door and loosened his hold on her, unconsciously stepping toward the door. He felt Alice sadden and looked back at her.

She forced a smile and patted him on the shoulder. "It will all be alright." Jasper hesitated, his devotion to Alice warred with his worry for Bella. Finally worry won out and he turned away from Alice. His hand was on the doorknob when Alice spoke again.

"You're a good man Jasper Whitlock. Don't doubt it." She whispered.

He looked back at her and smiled. She made him feel good. He hadn't felt like he could be a good person till he met her. He felt Alice's love and sadness grow and he took a step toward her before changing his mind and heading out the door.

* * *

Bella heard the knock on her door and wiped her eyes quickly before answering it. She opened the door to a softly smiling Jasper. She looked down to avoid his gaze. It wasn't only a sorry attempt to hide her tear swollen eyes, she was also trying to hide her reaction to Jasper.

All vampires were gorgeous. Carlisle looked like an angel, Edward was perfection personified, Emmett was the epitome of boyish charm coupled with rugged manliness. Jasper…he was sinfully dangerous and sexy. He made her heart race when she looked at him, so she avoided looking at him. Edward couldn't read her thoughts but he could hear her heart. The last thing she needed was Edward finding out just how much Jasper made her heart speed up.

She felt a gentle hand brush her tearstained cheeks. She shivered at the feel of him and pulled away. "Your hands are cold." She told him as she walked back to the bed and sat cross legged in the middle. She really hoped he couldn't read her emotions because they ran wild around him. She doubted he believed her shiver was just from his cold hands.

She pushed her hair behind her ear and licked her lips, trying to gather her strength. She loved Edward more than anything but Jasper…Jasper made her want to lose control, made her want to do things she had only read about.

"What…" She stopped and cleared her throat embarrassed at the way she squeaked. "Did you need something?" Why was he here? Alice usually didn't let him leave her side. They were practically glued at the hip. Bella really didn't blame her. The girls at school talked about Edward because he was free but if Jasper was free she had no doubt that he would be top of the list as the most wanted guy at Forks high. She suppressed a giggle at her rhyme and it turned it into a snort.

She looked up at Jasper embarrassed. Why did she act like such a schoolgirl around him? When she was with Edward she was mature and dignified. Jasper made her feel...girly.

Jasper cocked his head to the side and started to grin. That grin turned into a full blown smile and Bella had to close her eyes. She was sure she would be blinded if she continued to look at him.

"Alice had a vision and told me I needed to stay with you." He told her. The embarrassment quickly left, replaced by fear.

"What was the vision?" She asked noticing his smile was completely gone.

"She didn't tell me. She only said she had to do something and wouldn't be back till tomorrow night. Then she told me I had to stay with you and keep you safe." He told her before going to stand midway between the door and window. His eyes turned toward the window and he didn't look back at her.

Bella wondered what she had done wrong. She didn't know Jasper well. She had talked to him the least. Partly because of Alice's need to have all his attention on her…Bella looked down why was she thinking such thoughts about her best friend? She felt disloyal and decided to not think of the man standing in her motel room.

Bella got herself under the covers and turned off the light beside the bed. Jasper didn't move, he stood there like a statue guarding her. He did kind of make her feel safe…'Stop it Bella!' She told herself.

Determinedly she turned her thoughts to Edward. He was out there right now tracking down James and his coven. Risking his life for her. Fear started to build again but she fought it. Edward would be alright. He would able to read James mind if he got close to him.

Edward was going to find James, he would take care of the threat and Bella could go back home and the Cullens would be safe. She repeated that to herself again and again, trying to keep her fear contained.

She looked over at Jasper finally, unable to sleep and the fear rising again. She should trust Edward, he was a powerful vampire…but he hadn't seemed powerful on that baseball field. He had seemed scared and angry. He had explained his reaction and how it had ultimately put her in more danger.

Bella had forgiven him but couldn't help looking at the man standing in her room gazing out her window. Would he have reacted the same? Would he have let a vampire look at Alice the way James had looked at her? Would he have intimidated James, bullied him into backing off? Looking at the man in the moonlight she could believe he would be able to frighten James off. Edward hadn't been able to his growls had only made James determined to hunt her.

Would Jasper have let James go free? Free to hunt her and her family? Somehow Bella didn't think so. She wasn't really blood thirsty but she couldn't help but think they all would have been better off if they had taken James and his coven out on that field instead of allowing them to run. Edward was supposed to be very fast. Why hadn't he ran after James?

Bella chastised herself for her uncharitable thoughts. Edward's first concern was protecting her. Bella shivered slightly feeling vulnerable. She looked over at Jasper and found him looking at her. She licked her lips and gave him a nervous smile.

"Can…can you come sit with me?" She invited hoping he would say yes. She didn't want to be alone. Jasper looked out the window one more time and Bella thought he might refuse.

"You would be able to hear from here too." She grimaced at the sound of her voice. She sounded weak and whiney.

Jasper didn't say anything but came over to the bed. He sat against the headboard and pulled his long legs on to her bed. Bella moved a little so she wouldn't be touching him. Touching him would be dangerous. Not that he would want her…not when he had Alice.

"Wouldn't it be better to change me? James wouldn't be able to hurt me if I was a vampire." Bella said quietly, finally voicing her thoughts. She hadn't said it to Edward. For some reason she was scared of his reaction to such a request. Edward hated being a vampire and wouldn't want her to be 'cursed' with it.

"The change takes three days of excruciating pain while the venom changes you. You would be vulnerable during that time and it would be harder to hide you." Jasper said. Bella was somewhat glad she got him talking to her.

"But if we went somewhere remote till it was over. The family could guard me while I changed. James wouldn't go against all of you." Bella reasoned.

"What about your family? We would have to fake your death…you are awfully young." Jasper said turning to look at her.

"I…My mom has her own life now and Charlie has always had his own life." Bella said a little sadly. They had never felt like a family. She had never felt cared for by either of them. She didn't resent them but how much would they really care?

"I don't know your mother but I have seen Charlie around town and I have felt his emotions toward you. I think you underestimate his love for you." Jasper told her.

Bella was a little surprised by his words. Charlie loved her? They rarely talked. He wasn't a bad father but he really didn't show his love. Jasper would be an expert on emotions though wouldn't he? He was an empath.

"I missed my family after I was changed. You should get as much time with them as you can. I would give anything to taste my mother's cornbread. Hear my sister laugh. Watch my father bow his head solemnly to say grace before dinner." Jasper had a faraway look in his eyes and Bella watched him in awe very curious about his life before. According to Alice he was older than all of them except for Carlisle.

"Once you're turned you will have to distance yourself from them. Humans knowing about vampires is dangerous." Jasper told her.

"Why?" Bella asked. Edward had hinted at danger but he had been vague and wouldn't tell her the specific dangers.

"There is a coven of vampires called the Volturi. They are very powerful and one of their strongest laws is that humans remain ignorant of vampires." Jasper told her solemnly.

"Can you tell me about them?" Bella asked curiously.

Jasper talked for hours explaining about vampire society. He told her of their rules on changing children. The powers of the Volturi, their laws and personalities. His explanation brought about questions and she soon learned of his own vampiric transformation. She cried as he told of the wars he fought in Maria's newborn army, the lives he had taken and the depression he had felt as his powers grew and the emotions of his victims became too much to bear.

She could almost feel his shame at his ruthlessness. She reached out a hand and covered the hand that laid in his lap wanting to offer him comfort. He seemed startled for a moment but then a smile graced his lips and he turned his hand over holding hers he lifted it to his lips and kissed her hand.

Bella felt her face heat up and hoped that the darkness hid her blush. It was such an old fashioned gesture but it made her tingle right down to her toes. He didn't let go of her hand as he laid it in his lap.

"You should get some sleep darlin'." He told her. She nodded but internally she wondered how he expected her to sleep when her body was aching to get closer to his.

"Tell me about your childhood….no wait I want to hear about being a soldier in the confederate army." She told him smiling slightly.

"I was the youngest major in the army…" He started to tell her about enlisting and rising quickly through the ranks. He told her about how different reality had been to what he had envisioned. He told her how he was cold and hungry most of the time. How even being a farm boy and seeing animals slaughtered there was just something very different about seeing a man dying beside you. Especially when that man was your neighbor and friend.

His stories went from war to his childhood. Bella smiled and drifted off to sleep thinking about a golden haired boy running in fields with a dog beside him.

* * *

The door slamming open startled him. He had been so intent on watching the sun make its path across Bella's face he hadn't smelled Edward until he was here in the room. He jumped from the bed guiltily, very aware of how bad their position looked.

Bella had snuggled into him as she slept and he hadn't stopped her. His fingers were lightly running through her hair when the door opened.

Jasper didn't need to be an empath to feel the anger that Edward was projecting. He gathered his thoughts trying to find a way to explain. Bella looked at Edward sleepily. She seemed confused but then she smiled widely.

"Edward you caught James?" She asked. Jasper knew he should trust his brother but he found that highly doubtful. They should have let him track down James but Alice had insisted he stay with her.

Edward growled and clenched his fists. "Alice and James are dead." He bit out and glared hatefully at Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 2

"Alice and James are dead." The words echoed in his head. Jasper couldn't grasp the meaning of them. His Alice had laid in his arms last night, his Alice had kissed him and smiled for him. She couldn't be dead…it was someone else…

Jasper looked up at Edward's growl.

"I saw her die myself." Edward bit out.

Jasper stumbled back to the wall and slowly slid down it. He put his head in his hands and shook it back and forth trying to deny Edward's words.

"What happened?" Bella whispered.

Jasper felt her warm hand on his shoulder but couldn't find the strength to raise his head and acknowledge her.

"We got a phone call from Alice asking us to meet her at a dance studio." Emmett's voice replied softly.

Jasper hadn't even felt him come in the room. He couldn't feel anyone else's emotions his own overpowered his senses.

"When we got there we found it in flames. We rushed in to see James standing between the fire and Alice. Alice saw us and smiled…" Emmett choked and Rosalie's voice could be heard murmuring to him.

"She charged at James before any of us realized what she was doing. Before we could react both James and her were…" Emmett broke down and sobbed unable to put into words the vision of Alice burning in the fire.

At this point Jasper began to feel everyone's emotions. He didn't have to look up to know that Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were in the room. Edwards's anger, Carlisle's guilt, Emmett and Rosalie's grief all flooded over him but the one that hit him the most was Bella.

Her sorrow and guilt seemed to resonate with his own and made him look up into her glistening eyes. Bella was so beautiful with her eyes sparkling with tears. He reached out and touched her cheek, his finger gently following the salty trail over her cheek. He was glad she was crying. Alice deserved tears…tears none of them could shed.

He couldn't protect her, he couldn't love her and now…now he couldn't even cry for her. He threw his head back and howled his pain and grief.

The others in the room dropped to their knees as he unwittingly projected his emotions, but Bella threw her arms around his neck and held his head to her shoulder.

He began to sob in her arms. She stoked his hair and leaned her cheek on the top of his head. He could feel the heat of her tears on his scalp and somehow it soothed him.

How long they sat there he wasn't sure but he knew eventually he stopped projecting. Edward's anger came back and the different flavors of the others grief finally worked their way through his grief.

Edward was the first to stand. Jasper tightened his grip around Bella he didn't want to let her go but he knew that he shouldn't be letting her comfort him. She should be with Edward. Edward and Alice had been extremely close.

"It's her fault." Edward bit out.

"Edward…" Carlisle said putting a hand on his shoulder. Edward shook it off.

"Alice was thinking of her when she …'It's the only way for Bella to be safe and happy.' Was exactly what she thought." Edward finished literally shaking with fury.

"Alice made her choice, Edward. It's not Bella's fault." Carlisle said calmly.

"Of course it is!" Edward shouted.

"She forced her way into our lives. She insisted on knowing what we are. She put us all in danger without a care. If she hadn't been at that field then James would have never saw her. We would have played a game of baseball with other vampires. She doesn't belong with us and because she insisted on being somewhere she didn't belong Alice is dead!" He finished his tirade taking deep unnecessary breaths and clenching and unclenching his fists.

Jasper moved Bella a bit behind him and readied himself. Edward was not thinking rationally and there was no telling what he would do.

"Edward you invited her into our lives. You were the one that was careless and let her know what we are." Rosalie said advancing towards her brother.

"I didn't want her in our lives. I warned you of the dangers…But Edward this is not her fault. Alice had to have known what would happen. There had to have been another way but she chose this…" Rosalie was interrupted when Edward slapped her.

Emmett let out a roar and charged Edward but Carlisle was in front of him in a flash and Emmett stopped.

"You've always been a bitch Rosalie." Edward said with a glare.

Emmett started forward again but Carlisle's shout stopped him.

"That's enough. Edward your words are uncalled for. Everyone here is hurting we all loved Alice." Carlisle said. Edward snorted but didn't interrupt him.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Edward go out to the car, your riding home with me." Carlisle told him firmly.

Edward growled but did as he asked.

"I'm sorry Bella. Edward and Alice were close but that is no excuse for him to lash out at you." Carlisle told Bella. She didn't reply she just buried her face into Jasper's back and gripped his shirt.

"Rosalie I'm sorry he had no right to do that. Emmett you can have your revenge later but right now we have to think of Jasper and Bella. Could you please make sure they get home safely?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett looked at Rosalie and stroked the cheek that Edward had slapped. She turned her face and kissed his palm. "Alright Carlisle but I will be 'talking' to Edward later." He told him.

Carlisle nodded and left the room.

Jasper turned around and took Bella in his arms. She was shaking but her tears had stopped. Her emotions were all over the place and Jasper couldn't sort them nor could he find his calm to send her. He briefly wondered if he would ever be able to send out the calm, that he had comforted his family, with again. It was Alice who had helped him feel it, what was left now…

"We should get packed up. Unless you want to stay here longer?" Rose asked.

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut that was the last thing he wanted to do. "No." He whispered but he made no move to leave Bella.

"Emmett could you help Jasper pack? I'll help Bella." Rose said taking charge. Jasper had always admired her strength and was now extremely grateful for it.

He briefly tightened his hold on Bella before allowing Emmett to pull him away. He missed her warmth the moment she left his arms. Bella clutched for him but let him go when Rose gently guided her to her bed.

Jasper felt colder than he ever had before and wanted to turn back to Bella but he didn't have the strength to defy Rose so he followed Emmett out of the room.

* * *

Bella watched Jasper leave with a hollow heart. Alice was gone…Alice died to save her…Edward was right if only she hadn't pushed her way into their lives.

Alice was never going to talk to her again, she was never going to go through her wardrobe again, she was never going to giggle with her or give her advice. Bella choked and her tears started again.

Rosalie rushed to her side and put her arm around her.

"Edward's right." Bella choked out.

Rosalie pulled her into a hug. "No sweetie. Edward's just upset. Everyone grieves differently, I guess he just grieves with anger."

"He's right if I hadn't come into your lives then Alice would still be here." Bella said clearly.

"Maybe but you made Alice happy. You make Esme happy. You make Carlisle and Emmett happy." Rose told her. "And you make me happy too." She finished.

Bella looked up at her in shock. Rose hated her she hadn't been discreet about that fact.

"Bella I didn't want you in our lives for many reasons, but none of those reasons were that I didn't like you. You're strong, tenacious, giving, loving, kind, soft hearted. I don't think anyone could really not like you. I wanted you to grow up and have your human life. Maybe a home and family. I didn't want you to have to live the life we live." Rose told her.

Bella stared at Rosalie she couldn't believe her words. "I'm afraid now I'm going to be selfish. Even though I know I should push you to those things I find I don't want to lose another sister."

Bella sobbed and threw her arms around Rosalie. They held each other and sobbed. Eventually Bella ran out of tears and pulled away.

"I...I suppose we should start packing before the boys come in here and find we haven't done a thing." Bella said.

Rose stood up and Bella grabbed her suitcase. She really hadn't brought a lot. Alice probably did…She wondered how Jasper was handling packing her things.

When he had projected his grief it had touched something deep inside her. She saw the others drop but it didn't make her weak…it made her want…no need to reach out to him. It was almost as if he had called her. She had been unable to resist that call.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was wrong to comfort Jasper when Edward so obviously needed comforting but it was as if she didn't have a choice. Jasper had called and she had to answer.

Guilt assaulted her again. Edward needed her and she had not once offered him a comforting touch or word. Even now, she should be thinking of Edward and his anger toward her but she found her thoughts on the man across the hall packing up his wife's things.

"Edward will come around." Rosalie told her trying to offer comfort. Bella winced. Did it matter if Edward 'came around'? Right now she couldn't bring herself to care. Maybe later it would hit her that the love of her life was furious with her but right now…Alice was dead and Jasper was hurting.

She snapped her suitcase closed and stood up, nodding at Rose. Rose picked up the suitcase, opened the door and they walked out of the room only to find Emmett holding up a sobbing Jasper. Bella didn't have to think twice about it she came over to Jasper's side and put her arms around him.

Jasper turned to her and bent down to bury his face in her hair. She heard him taking deep breaths and his sobbing slowed.

"He took one look at Alice's clothes and he turned into a mess. I shut the door so he wouldn't see them. I just didn't know what to do Rosie." Emmett said running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"It's okay honey. Get them to the car I will pack up Alice's things." Rose told him taking charge.

"Alright come on Jazz." Emmett said reaching for his arm.

Jasper growled and held Bella tighter. Emmett gave Bella a look asking for help.

"Come on." Bella coaxed as she turned slightly and began to lead him to the car.

It was an awkward walk but they made it and Emmett opened the back door for them. Bella managed to get Jasper into the car and she sat down beside him. She reached for his hand and held on to it while he stared out the window.

They sat for a while before Rose showed up and they loaded the car. It wasn't long after that before they were on their way.

Bella watched Jasper stare out the window with eyes that didn't see. She wished there was something she could do for him. Alice used to talk about Jasper quite a bit and Bella tried to remember if there was anything she had said that could help.

Alice had told her that sometimes the emotions of others was hard on Jasper and that is why he tended to be a bit of a loner. She had confided that she tried to be happy when she was around him because Jasper didn't have enough happiness in his life.

Bella didn't think she could feel happy but maybe if she thought about Alice and she could feel the love she had for her, it would help him.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything she could about her friend. She remembered when Alice had declared they would be best friends. She recalled how she thought she was nuts. A smile slowly formed on her face.

She remembered Alice holding up an outfit that was entirely too pink for her and the face she had made. Alice had laughed good naturedly and told her she didn't really think Bella would like it but she wanted to see that look on her face.

She remembered confiding to her about Edward and how Alice had confided about Jasper. They had giggled about what Alice called 'man traits'.

She felt Jasper shift beside her and felt herself being pulled against his side.

"Thank you." He said before kissing the top of her head.

Bella smiled feeling slightly better and continued her fond memories of Alice till she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 3

Jasper stared down at the dark head in his lap. His hand absently stroked her hair, she was so beautiful. He had really thought he wasn't going to make it when her emotions broke through his pain. Her love was so strong and bittersweet, he knew she had to be thinking about Alice. Her emotions were a balm to his soul and he began to remember the good times with Alice.

He had felt so guilty for not listening closer. He should have known what Alice was planning. Hadn't he known she was lying? He had been too concerned with Bella, after all she was the focus of James obsession. Hadn't Alice said he needed to protect Bella? Hadn't she said he was the only one who could? Had she lied about that to get him to not question her closer?

Jasper closed his eyes for a minute and tried to clear his mind. He opened them and looked down at the sleeping girl. It didn't matter. He wasn't Edward and he knew that Alice's decision was in no way Bella's fault. If it was anyone's fault it was his. He hadn't loved Alice enough. If he had she wouldn't have sacrificed herself so willingly.

He gently stroked Bella's cheek and watched a small smile form on her lips. Her skin was so warm…so soft…

"Jazz you know we will probably have a meeting." Rosalie told him.

Jasper looked up he hadn't realized she had turned in her seat and was now watching him. Her eyes spoke of doubts and pain. He didn't like the look.

"She helped me Rose…" He started but then stopped unsure what to say. He felt her suspicion but how could he answer it?

"Your wife just died Jasper and you are looking at that girl like a love sick puppy!" Rose hissed.

"Rosey…" Emmett started to try to calm his wife.

Jasper moved his hand from her cheek and narrowed his eyes at Rose.

"I won't deny that I feel protective of her Rose. She's a human among vampires." Jasper said angrily. Rose should know him well enough to know that he would never cheat on Alice…but then again hadn't he? Hadn't he been so concerned for Bella that he hadn't caught Alice's lie? Hadn't made her tell him the truth? Hadn't followed her and kept her safe?

He had been on Bella's bed enjoying her warmth when Alice had been burning. Guilt flooded him and he picked up Bella and began to move her off his lap. She woke at the movement and sat up blearily.

She looked around blinking her eyes and caught on to the tense atmosphere. Jasper looked out the window his grief and guilt once again threatening to swallow him.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Are you hungry Belly bean?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked at Jasper and then at the couple in the front seat. "No." She whispered.

Jasper felt her confusion but soon he felt her bittersweet love, he knew she was thinking of Alice again and he closed his eyes and let it comfort him. He would deal with his guilt later.

The rest of the car ride went quickly and quietly. Too soon they reached Bella's house. He watched her walk out of the car and into her house sadly. He didn't want her to leave his side. He felt an emptiness inside him as her front door closed.

The guilt once again swallowed him and he lost himself.

"Jazz…Jasper…JAZZ!" Rosalie shouted at him.

He was sitting in a chair in the living room and the family was standing around him. Edward was growling and pacing. Esme was sobbing and leaning into Carlisle. Rose and Emmett were standing on either side of him looking at him with worry.

"We're leaving. Edward will come with me for a while. Aro has been asking me to check out a coven in Siberia who have taken up our lifestyle. I think it will give Edward time to grieve without inflicting his anger on the family." Carlisle said looking pointedly at Edward.

Edward clenched his fists and looked like he wanted to say something but kept silent.

"I need you to go with Rosalie, Emmett and Esme to the Denali's. Esme will need your help now son and maybe you can gain some peace…" Carlisle stated before Jasper interrupted him.

"No." He said quietly but with authority. All heads turned toward him.

"I'm staying here." He said. He knew he couldn't leave, wouldn't leave.

"Jasper you can't stay here by yourself. You're still learning control and Esme needs the comfort of our sister coven." Carlisle said looking at Jasper with compassion.

"I'm not leaving." Jasper growled.

Edward snorted. "So Alice is gone two days and you are going off the wagon already. You never deserved her!"

Jasper had enough. Edward's treatment of Rosalie and most of all his treatment of Bella had not been dealt with to his satisfaction and it was time to shut him up. Edward glared at him, hearing his thoughts and daring him to do something.

In an instant he had Edward by the throat and out the door. He threw him against the big cedar at the end of the drive. The tree cracked and began to fall. Emmett raced over to catch the tree and stop it from hitting the house.

Edward stood up grinning. "The truth hurts doesn't it Major." He drew out his name taunting him. Edward had never really liked Jasper. He made no secret of his disgust of Jasper's past.

Jasper growled as rage grew in him. He back handed Edward across his face. A loud crack was heard and Edward flew twenty feet back.

"That's for Rose." Jasper whispered.

"Damn it Jazz that was my…" Emmett stopped when he felt a wave of anger washed over him.

Jasper stalked toward Edward projecting his rage as he went. He felt Edward's fear and grinned, it had been a long time since he fought, a long time since he let out the rage inside him.

Edward to his credit stood up in a defensive position. Most men ran when faced with the Major. It couldn't even be considered a fight. Edward really didn't have the experience Jasper had in battle. He relied on his gift in fights but when Jasper was in full battle he relied on instinct and Edward couldn't get a read on him. In no time Edward was on his knees on the ground Jasper had him in a choke hold and was slowly ripping his head from his body.

"Jasper!" Esme cried.

It broke through the red haze of his anger and Jasper let go of Edward. Edward scrambled away and picked up his hand. Carlisle came to his side and helped him begin to reattach it. His leg had been ripped at the knee and Edward was unable to walk. His neck had a crack in it where Jasper had begun to pull.

Esme appeared in front of him, she reached up and laid her hand gently on his cheek. Her eyes were filled with compassion and love flowed from her. Jasper could hardly believe the love this woman had for her 'children'.

"Why do you need to stay Jasper?" She asked quietly.

Jasper licked his lips and closed his eyes for a moment before answering her.

"I promised Alice." Jasper whispered.

Everyone got quiet as he spoke. Each listening, wanting to know what he had promised, and maybe getting a clue why Alice had sacrificed herself.

"She asked me to protect Bella…and…to help her through what was to come." Jasper told them.

Edward snarled, understanding lit Rose's eyes, Emmett shook his head and pulled Rose into his embrace, Carlisle smiled softly, Esme pulled Jasper into her arms and Jasper sobbed.

* * *

Bella entered her house slowly. What was she going to tell her father? She wanted to tell him the truth, tell him all that had happened. Wanted him to hug her and comfort her like a real father. If her mother was here she could get lost in Renee's self absorption. Ignore her pain while she listened to Renee tell her about her latest scheme.

Charlie…he was too much like her and she couldn't get lost in his brightness because he was a background person like her.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She cringed as she heard the car drive off. She felt her grief weigh heavy on her. Had Jasper been helping her? She knew he at times calmed the family. She felt lost without him there. Without him needing her…

"Bells…" She saw Charlie in front of her. His face was full of worry and she felt guilty for leaving so suddenly.

He looked her over carefully, he seemed to come to a decision before he leaned forward and picked up her bag. He silently walked up the stairs. Bella followed him not knowing what else to do.

They walked into her room silently. Charlie put down her bag and Bella sat down on her bed. She waited silently for him to leave. When he didn't she looked up at him in confusion.

He twisted his hands in discomfort. "Bells…" He cleared his throat and Bella could tell he was going to give her a speech he had prepared, she could almost imagine the mental cue cards.

"Bells I know I'm not much of a father. You are…You are a great daughter and I trust you. You are responsible, considerate and …" He cleared his throat again. Bella knew this was hard for him and waited patiently for him to continue.

"The thing is…I know I'm not good at this but you're my only daughter and if…if I don't know what's going on I can't help you." Charlie ran a hand through his hair and then looked her straight in the eye.

"Let me help." He told her then cleared his throat again. "I love you Bells."

That heartfelt confession was all it took for the tears to flood her eyes. She got up from the bed and threw her arms around him. He maneuvered them to the bed and sat with her holding her tight.

"Shhh baby girl. Tell me what's wrong." He murmured to her.

"A…Alice d…" Bella let out a sob. "Died." She finished, hating saying that word.

Charlie said nothing but he held her tighter and rocked her gently.

* * *

Bella woke bleary eyed to the sun peeking through the window. She smiled at the comforter tucked around her. She must have cried herself to sleep and Charlie had tucked her in.

She grabbed some clothes out of the closet and headed for the shower. When she finished her morning routine she walked downstairs only to find Charlie just entering the front door.

"Don't you have work?" She asked confused.

"I took a couple of days off." He said shortly before handing her a bag.

She took it and looked in it to find a breakfast burrito. He held out his other hand giving her a coffee.

"Ummm thanks." She told him.

Charlie grunted before going into his bedroom. Bella couldn't help but smile. She walked into the kitchen and the smile left her face as she saw the mess that waited for her.

There was a pan with something black in it in the sink. Two eggs laid cracked on the floor. Cold toast lay on the counter, the garbage can was out and filled with what had to be many attempts at making eggs. The empty carton laid open on the counter. Bella shook her head and turned on the hot water to fill the sink when she heard Charlie come in.

He had changed into some older clothes and he was rolling up his sleeves. He looked at her embarrassed.

"Ummm I…Usually eat out." He said his face red.

Bella laughed and handed him a sponge. He kneeled down and began to clean the eggs off the floor while Bella gathered up the garbage.

"Did you want me to call Renee?" Charlie asked with his head down.

Bella thought about it. Part of her wanted her mother. Still her mother was busy with her new husband that was why she had come here in the first place.

"No." Bella told him.

Charlie didn't comment and continued to clean. Bella scrubbed at the blackened pan and debated on just throwing it away.

"Maybe…Maybe you would like to go into Port Angeles to that book store." Charlie asked.

Bella looked at him in surprise. Normally she would love to go but…she didn't want to think of Edward and a trip to Port Angeles would remind her of him. Her father was trying though.

"We could go fishing." She said softly. Normally she hated fishing but the thought of being on a boat with Charlie and his quiet strength and love for her sounded…soothing.

"I'm sorry I'm not more for you Bells." Charlie said looking guilty.

"You're more than enough." Bella said and hugged him.

* * *

It was two days later that she saw the Cullens. Rose, Emmett, Esme and Jasper came to her door. Charlie had gone into work to handle an emergency. Some hunters were reporting sightings of bears. Charlie had assured her it was probably just drunks but he had to check out the claims to be safe.

She looked them over greedily. She had wanted to go see them but the thought of Edwards anger had kept her away. She was sure given time he would cool down. People handled grief differently and Edward obviously handled it with anger.

Emmett had an arm around Rose and she leaned into him. Esme was supported by Jasper. She smiled gently at Bella. Bella had to fight the urge to throw her arms around her and hug her. Not only for Esme's comfort but for her own.

Her eyes turned to Jasper. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. Had he always been so handsome? Yes she just had never allowed herself to notice it. Shame filled her, she shouldn't be looking at Alice's husband like that. She had wanted to see him, had worried about him. She couldn't go to him though. She felt guilty about her concern for him.

"Bella we are going to stay with the Denali's for a while. Edward and Carlisle took a trip to help him get over his anger. I just can't stay here. I see Alice everywhere…" Esme said her voice choking on a sob.

Bella felt her heart drop through her stomach. They were leaving her? She turned to look at Jasper. Her eyes caught and held his. Was this what he needed?

She felt a cold hand on her arm and looked up to see Emmett. "We're not leaving forever. We'll come back for visits and hopefully we can call." Emmett told her.

"Maybe you can come for a visit this summer?" Esme said hopefully.

"I'd like that." Bella whispered painfully. Of course they were leaving she wasn't really a part of their family.

She heard a throat clear and Jasper stepped forward.

"I'm staying." Jasper said.

Bella felt her heart lift a bit as she looked up into his eyes. He stepped forward and took her hands. "I promised Alice I would protect you and be there for you…she loved you." He told her.

Bella felt tears sting her eyes and she choked. Jasper had her in his arms before the first tear fell. "We'll be there for each other." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 4

Jasper ran through the woods feeling slightly better than he had three days ago. He hadn't seen Bella since they had pledged to help each other through their grief. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone but it was necessary for him to hunt. He didn't have the same control as the rest of the Cullens.

Bella's blood didn't tempt him as much as it once had but he would have to return to school soon and being around all those emotional teenagers…Jasper shook his head and told himself not to make it worse than it was.

He had briefly debated not going back to high school but he didn't want to leave Bella alone. He knew some of those girls weren't exactly nice to her and he wanted to be there for her.

He growled softly at the thought of Mike Newton trying to put the moves on her now that Edward was gone. Lauren Mallory would waste no time in gloating. No he had to be there for her.

He entered the Cullen house for the first time since the family had left. He had never really felt like it was home for him. His home had been an large, open house. He could still remember the sun shining through the open windows and the breeze blowing the curtains his mother had made.

The Cullen house was large, shiny and sterile. A show room not a lived in house. There was no wear on the carpet from a dog tramping mud and a little boy wrestling with his father. There was no pictures on the wall of family past and present.

The Swan's house was homey. Charlie had comfortable, worn furniture in his living room. Childhood pictures of Bella on his wall. Even a childish drawing done by a young Bella framed in his kitchen. It wasn't antiseptic clean, it was lived in, comfortable, inviting.

Jasper sighed and shook himself. He was procrastinating. He didn't want to go to the room he had shared with Alice. Rose had packed up her stuff but the memories…

He took a deep unneeded breath and made his way up the stairs. Memories of Alice gliding down the staircase, smiling happily at him flooded his mind. It was bittersweet. He was glad he had these memories of her but they hurt still.

He paused at his door putting his forehead on the warm wood. All he had to do was twist the knob and push…

How long he stood there he wasn't sure but he knew it had been a while before he finally pushed the door open. Memories assaulted him…Alice's laugh, Alice's touch, her face in passion and in thought, her understanding and comfort…He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, that sounded like a sob. He hurriedly grabbed clothes out of the closet and his boots and ran out of there.

He ran down the stairs into a guest room. There was no way he could stay in their room, it was hard enough just being in this house. He took off his torn and soiled clothes and entered the shower. He turned the water as hot as it would go and let it soothe him.

When his shuddering had finally stopped he got out and dried off. He didn't even look at the clothes he put on. Alice usually dressed him and he really didn't care what he wore. He looked at the clock on the wall and decided he wouldn't be too late if he went to school today. He would only miss one period and he could drive home with Bella.

Having made his decision he ran out the door. He was determined not to dwell on his grief and to keep his promise to Alice. He would keep Bella safe and help her through her grief. He tried to ignore the guilt he felt at being excited to see Bella.

* * *

Three days she hadn't seen Jasper. She knew he had to hunt but she missed him. Charlie was being called out constantly on sightings of giant wolves. He was getting really irritated by the whole thing but he checked out every call and warned Bella to stay out of the woods.

It made Bella worry about Jasper. She hoped that whatever these sightings were they wouldn't be something that could hurt him. Charlie said it was probably just a tall tale that got spread around kind of like Bigfoot.

Bella wasn't sure that it wasn't real. She wouldn't have believed vampires were real a year ago. Whatever it was surely it couldn't hurt Jasper…Bella groaned and put her head on her desk.

Charlie had told her she didn't have to go to school but she had missed so much time already and things weren't going to get easier. Better to go and get it over with. So far things had gone as she expected. Angela and Ben had given their sympathies. Mike had offered to console her on a date in Port Angeles while Jessica had glared at her, of course she had turned him down. Lauren Mallory had said nothing about Alice but commented on Edward leaving Bella.

According to Lauren it was going to happen eventually she just thought it would have been sooner. She said some other things but Bella didn't listen. She rarely listened to Lauren. The thing that struck her though was that she wasn't upset over Edward leaving.

Shouldn't she be brokenhearted? Maybe she wasn't because she knew he'd be back? She didn't think so though. She hadn't really thought of him much. Her thoughts were filled with grief over losing Alice, worry over how the family would handle it and Jasper.

For some reason Jasper consumed her thoughts. She worried how he was handling his grief, his safety, how he was going to handle being here without the rest of the family.

"Bella the bell rang." Angela said prodding Bella's elbow.

Bella looked up sheepishly and blushed. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't even heard it. She stood up, grabbed her books and headed for the door.

When she entered the hall she found it starting to empty and hurried to her next class. She felt him before she saw him…Jasper.

She saw him at the end of the hall way making his way to her. A smile broke out on her face. She was so happy to see him. She knew she had been worried but hadn't realized the extent till she saw him. She saw the gold of his eyes and knew that he had fed well.

He approached her with his own beautiful smile and it was a minute before she could tear her eyes from his. When she did she looked down at his clothes and had to stifle a laugh.

He followed her eyes and looked back up at her with confusion "What?" He asked confused.

She no longer held it back and let her laugh loose. He was wearing a pastel pink button down shirt over a fluorescent yellow tee-shirt, with dark purple velvet pants, along with his cowboy boots of course.

"Now I know why Alice used to dress you. I always thought she did that because she loved clothes now I know it's because you are color blind." Bella said giggling.

Bella had never seen a vampire blush and she didn't think they could but Jasper definitely looked embarrassed and she smiled over how cute he looked. Cute and sexy she added in her head. It looked like he hadn't brushed his hair and instead of looking bad it added to his dangerously sensual image. He had a five o'clock shadow too.

Bella licked her lips nervously. God she wanted to kiss him and god didn't that make her feel guilty. She looked down at her feet no longer able to look at him.

"Yeah." Jasper said and she looked up at him not remembering what question he was answering. In her befuddled mind she almost wondered if he was saying yes to her kissing him.

He cleared his throat. "Alice did dress me but I usually don't have this bad of taste." He ran a hand through his hair making the mess even messier and even sexier.

"I just couldn't be in our room I grabbed some clothes and ran out." Jasper looked down and shuffled his feet. "I wasn't really paying attention to what I grabbed. I'm sure these things went with outfits Alice bought for me."

Now Bella's guilt threatened to overwhelm her. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jasper shook his head and put a hand to her chin lifting her face. "No don't feel guilty. I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you understand and I can talk to you." He smiled tentatively at her.

"It was awful Bella…can you…can you come with me and help me move my clothes to the guest room?" He asked her hope shining in his eyes.

Bella hadn't thought about him all alone in that house with all the memories of Alice. She didn't like it.

"It's not right." She said with a frown.

Jasper looked hurt and took a step back from her.

"No I understand you not wanting to go into her room it's not right that you are up there alone. I can talk to Charlie and maybe you could stay with us. There has been complaints of giant wolves and while it sounds funny I can't help but worry about you up there by yourself." Bella told him truthfully.

Jasper gave her a confident smirk. "I can handle most things darlin'."

Bella felt her tummy tighten in excitement at his confident boast and the way he said darlin'. She shook it off though. While she was sure of his strength, no one knew what these 'wolves' were. Maybe they were deadly to vampires? Besides he shouldn't be up in that big house alone, dealing with his memories of Alice. She decided to try a different tact.

"Charlie has been out so much and I'm alone. I would just feel safer if you were there." She watched the conflict on his face and knew she had him. She just had to reel him in.

"I know I'd be safe with you." She said looking up at him through her lashes.

Jasper sucked in a breath. Bella had tried that maneuver on Edward a couple of times with no reaction. Jasper's reaction made her feel feminine and powerful.

"My…my control…" He stopped to clear his throat and Bella had a hard time keeping a smirk from her face.

"I trust you." She said simply.

"Only if your father agrees." Jasper finally said.

They stood there smiling at each other till Mr. Molina cleared his throat and told them to get to class. The rest of the day went rather quickly. Jasper waited for her outside her classes and walked her to each one. They also ate lunch together. Well she ate and Jasper pretended to eat.

Lauren made a play for Jasper. It was very blatant and in poor taste and Bella was on the verge of bitch slapping her when Jasper interrupted and told her in a calm voice that the love of his life had just died he was not interested in dating and probably would not be for a long time.

Bella was conflicted about his statement. On the one hand she was glad he put Lauren in her place. On the other his words seemed to stab at her. Alice had been the love of his life and now she was gone. It wasn't fair if anyone deserved happiness Jasper did. She wished she could make him happy… Bella shook her head. Trying to lose those thoughts. Jasper needed a friend not a love-sick teenager.

Now Bella stirred the vegetables while Jasper pulled the roast out of the oven. He had helped her prepare the meal for herself and Charlie while they both waited anxiously for him to come home.

She wasn't sure her father would agree to let Jasper stay here. He was after all a teenage (well supposedly) boy.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door open and her father's heavy steps.

"Bella I'm home." He said wearily.

For an instant Bella debated just giving the whole thing up. Charlie was so tired. He had been working so hard lately. Then she looked at Jasper and knew she had to try. He didn't need to be alone.

"Hey dad, I made a roast with mashed potatoes and gravy." She told him.

Charlie smiled at her and looked over at Jasper.

"What's the occasion?" He asked.

Bella was tongue tied. All her planned speeches forgotten.

"Aren't you one of Carlisle's boys?" Charlie asked.

"Yes sir." Jasper said holding his hand out in an offer of a handshake. Charlie looked surprised but took the offered hand.

"Well I already like him better than Edward but don't you think it's a little soon Bells?" Charlie said.

Bella looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Bella asked.

Jasper cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Chief Swan I think there is a misunderstanding. Alice is my…was my girlfriend. Bella has just been…kind…a friend to me."

Charlie put a hand on Jasper's shoulder in sympathy but didn't say anything. Sometimes Bella was so proud of her father. She hoped she had his compassion.

"I thought your family left?" Charlie said.

Jasper nodded slowly.

Charlie turned to Bella with a knowing look. "And you want him to stay here."

Bella began to fidget. "He's all alone in that big house dad. He shouldn't be alone right now…" She would have gone on but Charlie interrupted her.

"How old are you son? And why didn't you go with them?" He asked.

"18. I didn't go because I promised Alice before she died that I would look out for Bella." Jasper said with conviction.

Charlie nodded and let out a big sigh. "Well I'm sorry kids but I can't let an 18 year old boy stay in my house with my 17 year old daughter. I'm sure I can find a family to take you in though so you're not alone."

"I'm almost 18 dad and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I can't believe you think…" Bella's rant was interrupted by Jasper's hand on her shoulder.

"Chief Swan I give you my word that I will respect your house and your daughter. I would never take advantage of her or your trust." Jasper said. Bella could feel waves of trust flowing from him and knew he was using his gift on Charlie.

"You are not to be in any bedrooms or bathrooms together. You can only be in the kitchen, dining and living room together. There will be no sex in my house do you understand?" Charlie said forcefully.

Bella blushed scarlet and gasped an embarrassed dad.

Jasper merely nodded solemnly. "I give my word Chief Swan."

Charlie nodded and moved past them mumbling under his breath. "Just like her mom…got me wrapped around her finger…making a terrible mistake…"

Jasper and Bella smiled at each other before following her father to the waiting food. Maybe they could go up tonight and get his clothes. Bella felt the dark clouds around her lightening.

**Author's Note**: I am very sorry for the delay. The main reason I haven't been putting up new stories is my life has gotten chaotic. I will try not to make you wait too long for the next update and hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 5

Bella tried to do her homework but thoughts of Jasper kept getting in her way. It had been almost a week that he had been staying here and she was enjoying every minute of it.

She frowned at that thought. She was supposed to be grieving. Her best friend had sacrificed herself for her and here she was happy to be spending time with her husband. Bella was going to hell, she was truly an awful person.

Bella put down her pencil and rubbed her eyes. Rose and Emmett had called last night. They had talked for hours. Esme was not handling Alice's death very well and neither felt like they could leave her yet, but they had told both her and Jasper that they missed them and would be down as soon as they could.

Bella missed them but not as much as she should have. Jasper filled any void she might have. They talked for hours, laughed, cried, and shared more than she had with anyone.

He seemed to be doing better, at least she hoped he was. He didn't zone off as much, he hadn't accidentally projected his grief since the first day. He smiled and laughed at times.

He talked to her about how much Alice had meant to him. How she had saved him. He even told her how guilty he felt for not loving her enough. Bella couldn't really understand that. From what she saw it had looked like Jasper and Alice had one of those loves you only read about in romance novels. But Jasper had confessed that he always felt there was something missing, like he was trying too hard at something that should be easy.

Bella understood that. She felt that way with Edward at times. She always felt like she was trying to fit into some mold he wanted her in. If she was a little taller, a little smarter, a lot prettier…he would love her like she did him.

The phone rang interrupting her thoughts and she answered it grateful for the interruption.

"Bella…" Edward's voice came through tentatively.

Bella felt her heart sink. Shouldn't she be excited to hear from him?

"Hi." She said shyly. She wasn't sure if he was going to lay into her again. She wasn't really mad at him. People handled grief differently and Edward was grieving, but she really didn't want to have to listen to one of his rants.

"I'm…" He was quiet for a long time and Bella didn't try to help him out. Really it was time for him to grow up. She blushed at her thoughts and was glad he wasn't here to see it.

"Carlisle says I'm acting out because I'm really mad at myself. He says I'm blaming you because I feel guilty. He says I was wrong for saying those things to you." Edward said.

Bella didn't say anything. She was waiting for an apology. From the way he was talking she didn't think he would really mean it but it would still be nice if he showed enough care for her to try.

"He says I owe you an apology but I'm just not there yet love." He finished. She could just imagine him standing before her with that lopsided grin trying to charm her. It wasn't working.

Bella frowned. She wanted to yell at him. She really hadn't been mad before but now she was getting there. How could he blame her? He had invited her into his house. Introduced her to his family, brought her to that baseball game. He was the one who had overreacted causing James to single her out. She gritted her teeth and didn't say any of that.

The silence was getting ominous but Bella couldn't bring herself to speak. She wasn't going to offer him a way out and take the blame but she also didn't want to yell at him. He might leave her if she did. If he broke up with her would Jasper leave? She kept her mouth shut.

"I'm not quite ready to come home yet, we'll probably be out here for a while." Edward finally said.

Bella cleared her throat. "Take all the time you need." Bella finally said hoping he took a lot of time then feeling guilty for her thoughts.

"Thanks love. Thank you for understanding." Edward said.

The silence was awkward and Bella realized at that moment that they really didn't talk a lot. They talked about books, his music, his past, his life but very little about her. They mostly stared at each other. She frowned again. Was that her fault? Was she keeping herself from him? Why would she do that?

"Well I got to go. I love you." Edward told her.

"Bye." Bella said quickly. Relieved the phone call was over. Again there was an awkward pause and Bella wondered what she had done, but before she could say anything Edward told her bye and hung up. It was then she realized she hadn't told him she loved him.

That was definitely different. Usually she was confessing her love and Edward was reluctantly echoing it. Bella shrugged her shoulders and picked up her pencil. She really needed to get some homework done and she really didn't want to think about Edward.

An hour later she heard the door open.

"Bells." Her father called.

She smiled as she got up from her desk and went to greet him. She had been getting along so much better with her father. He hadn't really cared for Edward but he got a long great with Jasper. A little too good in Bella's opinion.

Jasper had even agreed to go fishing with him this weekend. Bella hadn't wanted to stay in the house alone so she was going to tag along and hated it. She hated fishing and only ever did it to make her dad happy.

"Where's Jasper?" Charlie asked.

"Gone hun…" Bella stopped herself before she told him that Jasper was hunting. It was getting harder and harder keeping the truth from him. They were getting along better since Jasper had been here too and Bella was opening up to him more. It made lying that much harder, but it had to be done to keep him safe.

"He's taking care of some business at the house and eating dinner out." Bella finished.

Charlie smiled at her. "Just you and me kid?" He said.

Bella returned his smile and nodded as she headed to the kitchen. Charlie had been home early every day since Jasper had come to stay. At first she just thought he was keeping an eye on them but now she began to wonder what happened with the animal attacks.

"Dad what happened with the 'wolf' sightings?" Bella asked suddenly curious. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy him being home but Jasper was out hunting and she really hoped he wasn't in danger.

Charlie finished washing his hands and helped her set the table. "Not sure Bells. We haven't had a report since last Saturday."

He smiled at her and poked her in the ribs. "Getting tired of your old man being home?" He grinned at her.

Bella smiled as she sat down. "Not at all." She told him. It shocked her but it was the truth. She was getting to know her father and she liked him.

"How was work?" She asked smiling as he told her about his day.

* * *

Jasper entered the house quickly. It was already dark out and he wanted to get home. He grinned at his thoughts. He already thought of the Swans house as home.

He quickly took a shower and hurried to the guest room where he and Bella had put his clothes. Well his new clothes. He found it too hard to wear the clothes Alice had bought for him so he took Bella and went shopping for new clothes.

Neither of them really liked shopping so they got it over quickly. It had been so much more pleasant than his trips with Alice. They got what they needed and headed home. There was no trying on fifty outfits then buying one item.

He now was the proud owner of five pairs of comfortable jeans, six tee shirts-three plain colors and three with funny sayings, and four flannel shirts. He hadn't worn flannel before but he had to try it when Bella urged him to try one on. Then when her eyes had lit up and a little lust slipped out he was sold.

He picked the white tee shirt and threw the blue flannel over it, leaving it unbuttoned. He imagined Bella's reaction when she saw him and grinned some more.

He shouldn't be getting over Alice so soon. Vampires rarely recovered from their grief. Often mates followed the other into death but Bella was healing him. She was truly a miracle worker in one short week she had him smiling and at times even feeling content.

He should feel guilty and if it wasn't for the fact that he helped Bella too he probably would. Alice's extracted promise kept him here too. So he accepted the good feelings even though he didn't deserve them and shouldn't have them.

He got on his bike and hurried toward home. He didn't speed, Chief Swan wouldn't like it. Again he smiled. Chief Swan treated him like a son and while it should be awkward considering how much older than the man he was he couldn't help but enjoy it. The man truly cared for him and it felt good.

Jasper parked his bike and entered the house. He smelled their dinner and heard their laughter as he opened the door. It was home and he loved it.

Two heads turned to him as he entered the dining room. Both were smiling widely and obviously happy to see him. Chief Swan suddenly frowned and Jasper felt his confusion.

"Are you wearing colored contacts?" He asked suddenly.

Jasper was at a loss on what to tell him. Few humans really noticed their eyes. Bella had…he supposed she got her skills of observation from her father.

"Umm how about Yahtzee tonight after dishes?" Bella asked interrupting.

Chief Swan turned to her with a look that clearly said he knew she was changing the subject.

"Sounds great Bells." He finally said before picking up his plate and grabbing hers. He headed to the kitchen and Jasper remembered again why he liked the man so much. He was letting him have a moment with Bella.

"Did you finish your homework?" Jasper asked her with a grin. He knew she had been procrastinating writing her big paper for history.

"Yeah, I don't know how good it is and at this point I don't care, I'm just glad it's done." She said as she rose and walked toward him. He caught her looking at his clothes and knew she approved. He kept the smile off his face but he really wanted to grin.

"I'm sure it is great." He said. He was sure, she often berated herself but the truth was she was very good at almost everything.

"How'd the hunt go?" Bella asked.

"Good. It was nice getting outside for a while and just running." He told her while he got the game from the top shelf.

"Edward called." Bella blurted out. He felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He stopped and turned toward her, searching her emotions. She didn't seem happy, sad or even angry. Was she blocking him somehow? She'd never been able to before.

"I think Carlisle made him call. It was really awkward and I was relieved when we hung up." She told him. This time he did feel something from her. It was guilt.

"You shouldn't feel guilty darlin'. He hasn't been really nice to you. Heck I feel relieved after hanging up with him." Jasper told her with a grin. Bella returned his grin and hugged him. She did that a lot and he reciprocated. Truth was he enjoyed touching her, she was warm and she smelled like…home.

They walked back into the dining room and set up the game. It was Charlie's night for dishes so they talked while they waited for him to finish.

Charlie finished drying his hands on a towel and sitting down. He grabbed a cup and started to shake it.

"Who's ready for an ass kicking?" Charlie asked grinning.

"Hey why are you first?" Bella whined.

"Age before beauty." Charlie told her before letting his dice loose on the table.

Technically Jasper was the oldest but he couldn't tell Charlie.

Bella groaned as she looked at the dice. The Chief had rolled a Yahtzee his very first roll. Damn but he was a lucky bastard. If he didn't enjoy his good nature he would never play a game with him.

The night went on with laughter and good natured ribbing. Charlie won naturally, he won every game they played except Scrabble. On that one Bella was the queen, of course if they would let him use foreign words he would win but they refused.

Charlie went into the living room to watch the news. While Bella and Jasper stayed at the table talking.

"Well I like your father and all but he seems to be home a lot lately. Do you think he's keeping an eye on us?" I asked Bella while waggling my eyebrows.

Bella laughed at that. "No he said that there hasn't been any 'wolf' sightings this week, so he has been able to be home. I'm actually enjoying it."

Jasper stiffened. Wolf sightings? Were the Quileutes shifting? And if they were why? This couldn't be good.

Bella noticed his distress. "What's wrong?" She asked uncertainly.

"I'm not sure…I need to talk to the Quileutes, specifically a Black or a Clearwater." Jasper said a deep feeling of unease coming over him. Alice had told him to protect Bella, she hadn't told him what the danger was. He had assumed it was from James but was there more danger.

"Dad's best friends with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I know Jacob Black. Maybe we could invite them for a barbecue this weekend…if it doesn't rain." Bella said biting her finger

"Good can you set it up?" He asked.

Bella was getting more worried and Jasper had to stop his panic and pull her into his embrace. He didn't like her feeling frightened.

"It could be nothing darlin'. I swear I will tell you everything tomorrow but let me find out more stuff tonight okay?" He told her. He didn't want her worrying if he was panicking over nothing but if it was something he wanted to let the Chief in on it. He didn't like the idea of the man running around in danger from things he didn't even know about.

"I trust you Jasper." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

She did too, he could feel her trust and god it felt good. A feeling rose in his chest almost overwhelming him in its intensity. It was love…how could he be in love with her? Alice his mate was dead? He had never been able to love fully.

He drew back from her and looked into her eyes. There was no doubt about it he loved her. He closed his eyes and drew her back into his embrace. He didn't know how it was possible or if she could ever love him back but there was no denying it. He was in love with Bella Swan.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 6

Jasper didn't have to wait long for Bella and Charlie to fall asleep. He wished he could talk to them first but he had to honor the treaty. He just hoped he could convince the Quileute's to come clean with Bella and her father.

Bella was knee deep in the supernatural and Charlie was in charge of the safety of the residents of Forks. His ignorance of what was really happening in his jurisdiction made him vulnerable. Both deserved to know what dangers there were. What danger they were in.

He silently looked in on both of them before exiting the house. He then made one patrol around the house. Finding nothing out of the ordinary he headed toward the treaty boundary. He figured if he ran along the line enough one of the 'pack' would make contact with him.

He was a little surprised that there were shifters in the tribe. Carlisle had made it sound as if there weren't anymore. This could be a fool's errand and the rumors were just that rumors. He had to be sure though.

If there were shifters they were crossing the treaty line and they would only do that if they had a very good reason. He needed to know that reason. He had promised Alice to keep Bella safe…even if he hadn't he would protect her.

His thoughts turned to Bella. How could he have fallen in love with her? Alice hadn't been gone for long. How could he fall for Bella in a week but not for Alice in fifty years?

He had no doubt in his mind what he felt for Bella was real and strong. What he had felt for Alice was…gratitude. It made him feel guilty to acknowledge it but he had always known.

With Bella he felt…like himself. With Alice he always felt like he was trying to be what she wanted. He had always been trying to please her. His thoughts felt disloyal to Alice but they were true. She had never demanded it from him he had just felt he owed her. Alice had been wonderful but she had always deserved better from him. He could never be enough for her.

Was he enough for Bella? He stopped mid run the thought hitting him like a thunderbolt. It would kill him if he wasn't. Now that he had basked in her friendship, her comfort and caring he didn't want…couldn't be without it.

When he had realized his love for her he had almost blurted it right out. It had been so real so overwhelming but something had held him back and now he was glad. He couldn't tell her, she was dating his brother. His wife had just died a week ago, for crying out loud. Vampires weren't supposed to get over their mates death. Just look at Marcus.

Besides Bella loved Edward. That thought made him want to punch something. He had always ignored their relationship in the past. Now that he thought about it he had never even seen them kiss. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. How could he watch that? Would he be able to without ripping Edward apart?

Edward was a good man in spite of his recent actions. Jasper knew that he was just acting out his grief. Edward was the darling of the Cullen family and a bit spoiled. He tended to throw a fit when things didn't go his way and he had loved Alice very much. The two of them had been very close.

All in all Edward was a better vampire than Jasper was. Edward's crimes were minor in comparison and while he was a little immature he did love Bella. Jasper had watched him struggling with and overcoming the call of her blood. Jasper wasn't sure he would have been able to do that.

Bella wasn't his singer and sometimes the urge to bite her was almost overwhelming. It had been since the day he saw her in that lunch room and felt her emotions as she looked over his family.

If he really loved her he would have to let her be with the one she loved. When Edward finally pulled his head out of his ass and came back for Bella he should leave. But how could he leave her? The thought of not seeing her made him feel as if his dead heart were ripped out of his chest.

How could he stay? Seeing her with Edward would be worse. He would want to rip the boy apart, brother or not. That would hurt Bella and he couldn't do that either.

One day at a time…That's what Alice would say when he first started traveling with her and he was struggling with his blood lust. It applied now too. He would protect her and when Edward showed back up he would do what was best for Bella. Whatever that was.

He began to run again. His thoughts returned to Bella but now they were calmer and he settled for remembering the many good moments he had with her.

An hour into his run he began to hear someone on the other side of the treaty line. He stopped his run and turned to face whoever was there.

Two enormous wolves came into view. Jasper stared at them in awe. He had heard the stories but Carlisle had not done them justice. They were intimidating but beautiful in the way that animals were. He couldn't help the feral grin that lit his face. What he wouldn't give to run with them once.

"I need to talk to you." He said to them. He easily sensed their human emotions, he would have known that they were shifters even without the stories and their…well…supernatural appearance.

One of the wolves jogged behind a tree and soon a man came back.

"I am Sam Uley. I am the Alpha of my pack." He said with enough pride coming off of him to almost choke me.

I decided that giving him respect was the best way to handle this. "I am honored. My name is Jasper Whitlock." He inclined his head to him before continuing on.

"I believe Carlisle added our names to the treaty." Carlisle had told him he did but Jasper needed to make sure.

"He did. Is that why you are so close to the boundary?" Sam asked.

"No. I wished to ask you why you crossed the lines." Jasper said sending out calm and hoping that he wouldn't think Jasper was challenging him.

The wolf beside Sam growled.

"We thought all the Cullens had left. We are sorry for our mistake. When we realized you were still here we drew back." Sam said his eyes hard and not matching his conciliatory words.

"I am not concerned about you crossing the border. I am concerned for the Swan's welfare and was wondering if there was a danger I didn't know about?" Jasper told them.

"We had heard you were staying with them. None of us are happy with it. Charlie is best friends with our fathers and Bella has been friends with Jacob for a long time. Do they know what you are?" Sam said now projecting hostility.

"Bella does but I wasn't sure I should put Chief Swan in danger with the knowledge of Vampires." Jasper answered honestly.

"Do they know about you?" Jasper challenged.

"We crossed the border following a red headed vampire. She seemed to have figured out our treaty lines and was crossing just when we were about to catch her. When your family left we crossed to find her. Now that we know you are here it won't happen again." Sam said ignoring Jaspers question. He started to turn away.

Red head…he had to mean Victoria. Fear rose in him. She had to be here to get at Bella. He hadn't felt a mating bond between her and James. Victoria and Laurent had seemed more frightened of James but he may have been wrong and if he was Bella was in danger.

"Wait!" He called out.

Sam stopped and turned toward him.

"We killed a member of the red head's coven. She could be here seeking revenge. "Jasper told him.

Sam smirked. "Well good luck with that leech." He said and started to turn again.

"She wouldn't come after me. You can see my scars, they would frighten her more than they frighten you. She would go after Bella." Jasper called out.

Sam froze at that. A wolf to the left howled and moments later a young man came bounding toward Sam. Jasper cursed under his breath. He hadn't even sensed the other wolf he was either getting to complacent or the wolves were very good at masking their presence.

"We have to get her Sam. If she stayed at the reservation she would be safe." The boy exclaimed.

Jasper wasn't sure she would be safe there.

"I don't know if Bella would agree to that but I was hoping that we could work together to protect her." Jasper interrupted.

"Why would we work with you leech!" The boy snarled.

Sam just looked Jasper over.

"Did you tell Bella about us?" Sam asked.

"No but I think we should. I think both the Chief and Bella should be told everything." Jasper told him.

Sam was silent for a longer time and Jasper was reminded of Edward when he was 'listening' to thoughts.

"We will have to bring it before the council. For right now leech tell them nothing about us. I will talk to you here at the same time tomorrow night and will tell you the council's decision." Sam said and turned away. This time Jasper didn't stop him.

He watched with wonder as Sam shimmered and changed into a giant wolf. The wolf that had stood beside him the whole time followed him into the woods. The boy who had yelled at him gave him a hard glare before turning and changing. He ran after his pack mates and Jasper watched till he could see them no more.

He decided that maybe he should take a look around before going home. Home, he smiled at the thought. The Swan's house was the best home he had ever known and if he had decided anything tonight it was that he was going to enjoy every minute that he had there and protect them both with everything he had.

* * *

_Bella sat on the bed in her hotel room. She stared around her in shock. Had everything been a dream? She heard the door opening and turned to see Jasper coming through it._

_He smiled at her softly and she returned the smile though hers was a little more shy. She hoped his friendship hadn't been a dream._

_"How are you feeling darlin'?" He asked._

_How was she feeling? Her heart seemed to be beating faster than normal. Surely he could hear that. She didn't want him to hear it. It wasn't right that her heart beat so around him. Edward was her mate. He was out looking for James right now to protect her._

_"Scared." She whispered unable to take her eyes from his. He was so gorgeous._

_Alice suddenly appeared by her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. Bella turned to her guiltily. Did she know how much Bella lusted after her husband? Alice looked sad and Bella's guilt intensified._

_"I know how much you want him Bella?" Alice said getting up from the bed. She took off her wedding ring and handed it to Bella._

_Bella took it even though she tried to will her hand not to._

_"We all do." Alice said before walking out the door. Bella felt as if her face was burning with embarrassment. They all knew?_

_Suddenly she was standing in her old dance studio. There was a fire in the corner. James was standing in front of it and Alice was standing in front of him. Alice was looking at her sadly and Bella felt her heart breaking._

_Bella tried to call out to her but her voice wasn't working. A noise behind her caught her attention and she turned to see Edward coming in the room growling fiercely. She began to panic as she realized what was about to happen._

_Bella turned back to Alice and reached out a hand to her._

_Alice gave her a small smile. "For you Bella." She whispered then charged James throwing them both into the fire._

_Bella was about to scream when the scene changed and instead of the studio she was back in her hotel room looking up at an angry Edward. She heard a moan beside her and turned to see Jasper crouched down beside the wall his face buried in his hands. His whole body radiated his pain._

_She reached out to touch one of his hands but stopped when she saw his wedding band._

_"It's your fault." Edward spit at her._

_Jasper looked up at her his face a picture of agony._

"Jasper…" She whispered as she woke up.

She sat up quickly and pulled the pillow from behind her hugging it to her chest. A sob erupted from deep inside her. It was her fault…Edward was right. Alice's death…Jasper's pain…her fault.

"Bella." A woman's voice called. For an instant hope flared in her and she thought it was Alice. She looked where the voice came from but could only see the vague outline of a woman.

The woman slowly walked into the light of the moon coming through the window. First she noticed the hair and then the eyes. Both were red.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 7

Before Bella could scream a cold hand covered her mouth.

"Shhhh…I won't hurt you. I just need your help." Victoria whispered in her ear.

Bella didn't believe her for a moment and started to tear at the hand covering her mouth. Jasper was in the house, surely he sensed her. He would save her if she could just make some kind of noise to let him know.

Victoria growled softly and pulled her closer to her body. Bella kicked and bit at the hand that kept her from crying out but it was useless. She managed to kick a wall but Victoria had her out the window and running at full speed and Bella knew that if anyone heard her they would be too late to help.

She gave up her struggling as Victoria ran. It was no use and she was only hurting herself. Tears came to her eyes at the feeling of powerlessness that enveloped her. She didn't want to die, she would miss Jasper and Charlie.

It wasn't fair she had just gotten to know both of them so much better in the last week and now she was going to have leave them. She didn't want to. All she had ever been was a sidekick to Renee, then to Alice and Edward. With Charlie and Jasper she was a star. They cared about what she thought, listened to her and respected her.

They didn't disregard her opinion, they even told her they liked her thoughts. Jasper said she looked good in the jeans and hoodies she liked to wear, he didn't try to force her into things he thought would look nice. He listened when she talked about her grief over Alice, her fear when she moved to Forks away from a mother who had been her best friend, how she felt unworthy of Edward, unworthy of Alice's sacrifice. He shared his own feelings of insecurity and assured her she was worthy.

The running stopped and Bella was torn from her thoughts. Victoria set her down in front of a rundown cabin. She had let go of her mouth but Bella thought it pointless to scream now. There was no one around to hear her.

Victoria seemed deep in thought. Maybe…maybe she could be reasoned with.

"Please Victoria I didn't kill James." Bella whispered.

Victoria ignored her still looking at the door.

"Please Victoria I want to live." Bella pleaded.

This time Victoria turned to her. Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"Yes." Images of Jasper flooded her mind Bella answered without thought.

"Edward will break your heart." Victoria said her eyes lowering.

Edward? Bella hadn't been thinking about Edward. She thought Victoria meant Jasper. Jasper was the one staying at her house…but Victoria had meant Edward. Bella's thoughts began to spin and Jasper…she loved Jasper. How? It had only been a little over a week since Alice died.

Her dream came back to her. She had felt attraction for him since the beginning. Had Alice known? The thought caused her heart to hurt. She never would have betrayed Alice. She would never betray Alice.

"I need your help." Victoria told her bringing her thoughts back to the vampire that held her captive.

"I need to talk to Edward. I… knew him before… I became a Vampire." Victoria said haltingly. "I'm…I'm sorry." She stopped and took a deep breath.

Bella stared at her confused. Why was she nervous? There was no way Bella could hurt her.

"I'll show you." Victoria said and opened the cabin door. She tugged at Bella's arm pulling her inside. Bella stumbled after her.

"Mama?" A small voice called.

Bella turned in shock to see a young boy no older than three sitting up in a bed and reaching for Victoria. Victoria let go of Bella's arm and picked the boy up. The boy had Victoria's red hair and the most startling green eyes Bella had ever seen.

"His name is Matthew…Edward. Matthew Edward." Victoria turned and kissed the boys hair.

Bella was floored. Her son? How? Did she have him before she was turned and somehow was able to control her blood lust around him?

"How?" Bella asked.

Victoria gave a small smile and laid her son back on the bed. She covered him up gently and kissed his brow. Her hand smoothed the boy's hair before she turned back to Bella.

Victoria motioned for Bella to sit in a chair by the door. Bella had a feeling she could leave is she wanted but she no longer wanted to. She wanted to know what was going on and Victoria didn't seem a threat to her.

"I met Edward while on vacation a year ago. I was in college and on summer break. He was…is gorgeous and I was attracted. My girlfriends didn't like him and I couldn't understand why." Victoria looked down at her hands. "Now I know why."

"I spent a week with him. He said he was seventeen but I didn't mind him being younger than me, he seemed older and as I said before I was attracted. At the end of the week I gave myself to him." Victoria looked over at her son.

"I don't usually do things like that. He was only the second man I had been with but I thought I loved him." Victoria said looking back at Bella.

Bella just listened to her talk. She should be jealous but instead she found herself understanding. She had often felt dazzled by Edward. She knew that if Edward wanted to have sex she would have said yes. Though now she wasn't as sure.

"He said he would call but…" Sadness filled the woman's eyes and Bella almost reached out to her.

"I found out I was pregnant shortly after he left." Victoria closed her eyes for a moment. "It was a difficult pregnancy as you can imagine. It was painful and…my family disowned me…I was alone."

"I didn't even realize what was happening when I went into labor. I was alone in my apartment when I had him. I think I would have died but he bit me…" She looked at her son again, love shone in her eyes.

Bella felt tears run down her face.

"I went through three more days of unbelievable pain. Then I woke hungry for something I didn't know. You have to understand I never knew that Edward was a vampire. I knew the pregnancy was not normal but I had no idea why. I didn't go to the doctor because I was afraid they would be more interested in studying me than helping me, or worse want to get rid of my child. I had bruises all over my ribs and I lost weight. I looked and felt awful but I loved him in spite of the pain and would have done anything for him." Victoria paused and stroked Matthew's hair.

"I woke up to find a baby that looked to be six months old instead of a newborn. My first thoughts were fear that he had been alone all the time that I had been trapped in agony. He seemed okay though so I washed us up and noticed that my eyes were red. I began to suspect then but it seemed to fantastical. Matt ate regular baby food fine. I was starving but my concern for him was more than my hunger, human food repulsed me. I decided I needed to find Edward. He should be able to tell me what had happened. Even if he couldn't he deserved to know he had a son." Victoria paused and collected her thoughts.

"I found out very quickly that I couldn't be around humans. The first human I ran into…I found out I was a vampire." Victoria said her guilt clear in her voice.

"After that I stayed away to remote areas. Matt helped me focus on something other than my hunger." She smiled at her son. "Edward had told me he was staying in Forks. I started to make my way there but I ran into James and Laurent."

"Laurent was fascinated by Matt while James…James used him against me." Victoria told her. Bella noticed her hand had started shaking, but Victoria soon pulled her hand into her lap and hid it.

"At first he said he could help me. I believed him…I had been so alone I just wanted someone…" Victoria shook her head.

"He tried to get me to hunt but I refused, even when he brought me a meal. You have to understand I was starving I didn't want to kill anyone but when he told me if I didn't eat soon I would hurt Matt I believed him. He had me drop Matt off with a friend of his. I didn't want to but James convinced me I would hurt him if I didn't and I didn't want Matt to see me kill. He taunted me, played on my guilt, played on my love for my son. He tortured me and raped me. I let him even though I had newborn strength because he said he would call his friend to kill Matt. " She whispered the end. Bella drew in her breath, the tears running freely down her cheeks.

"He led us to Forks. He said he would kill Edward for me. He said he knew that is what I really wanted. I didn't Bella I swear." Victoria told her.

Bella nodded she believed her.

"When we found you playing baseball he switched his focus toward you. Edward's reaction to his thoughts about you clued James in to his feelings. James told me that he would eliminate you and then give me to Edward. I didn't want that Bella I swear. I tried to tell him not to I even lied and told James I loved only him. He wouldn't believe me, he just laughed. I was so happy when he died. I killed Laurent then I went back and got Matt, I killed James friend too. I had to, they knew about us and James did say something about the Volturi and immortal children." Victoria defended.

"I thought of just leaving but…Matt's growing so fast. He looks three and he is only one year. What if there are things I should know? What if I should be doing something for him? He eats human food fine. James had mentioned that the Cullens drank animal blood and I started to drink it. I don't want Matt having a killer for a mother. Matt has drank animal blood. Does he need human blood? I don't want to be a killer but there are blood banks. I don't want to kill but I would steal for my son." Victoria said looking anxious.

"I understand." Bella said, she did understand and felt bad for everything the woman had gone through.

"I know you love Edward and I won't come between you. It was just a fling, I doubt Edward even knew he could get me pregnant. I realize now that what I felt for him was only infatuation but I love my son and I need to find Edward." Victoria finished.

"Edward is on a trip with Carlisle. Rose, Emmett and Esme are in Alaska. I can call Edward but it will take him a bit to get here. Jasper is staying with me perhaps he could help." Bella said. Maybe she should be angry about all this but she really wasn't. She was beginning to wonder if all she felt for Edward was infatuation.

"The scarred one?" Victoria asked her eyes wide.

Bella frowned at her words. She didn't like her reaction to Jasper. He was more than just 'the scarred one.' "He's a good man." Bella defended.

Victoria didn't look convinced but nodded anyways.

"We'll go back to my house when Matt wakes up…" Bella paused and chewed on her lip. She would be putting her father in danger if she took them to her house. Wasn't he in danger anyways? She hated lying to him all the time…No it was time.

"My father doesn't know about vampires but it's time he knew. It was unfair of me to ask him to let Jasper stay without telling him that Jasper was a vampire and now I'm going to ask him to let you and Matt stay. He deserves to be told the truth." Bella told Victoria her mind made up.

Victoria stared at her in shock and a little suspicion. Bella guessed that not many people were nice to her without making her pay for it later. Bella didn't know how to reassure her so she just continued.

"We'll call the Cullens after you are settled." Bella told her with a smile. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing but Victoria could have killed her at any time tonight but hadn't. She trusted her.

Victoria gave her a tentative smile back and Bella was suddenly sure she was doing the right thing.

**Author's note:** I was due to update my other story first but I had to get this out for Clumsy0132. Congratulations! And have a wonderful honeymoon!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 8

Jasper began to frown as he approached the house. Usually his mood lightened as he neared the door, now a deep feeling of dread held him. Something was wrong…it didn't feel like home. Cold fear gripped his chest. He couldn't sense Bella or Charlie in the house.

He ran to the door, throwing it open. She was there, she had to be and Charlie probably just got called out for his job. He hadn't seen the police car. He didn't bother going to Charlie's room he ran straight up the stairs.

He knew Bella wasn't there even before he slammed the door open. He looked around the room quickly. Her window was open and her bed unmade. There was a scent…vaguely familiar…Victoria!

Jasper ran to the window at vampire speed. Scenting the air, he could tell that Bella was with Victoria. He wanted to howl with rage, he wanted to destroy things in his anger but he held his emotions in check. He needed a cool head to find her.

He jumped out the window his eyes searching and breathing in the air to catch their scent. He found the direction they went. They hadn't left a visual trail meaning Victoria was probably carrying Bella. Bella would have left some sign, scuffed dirt, broken branches…something he could follow.

He ran in the direction of their scent, praying he would find her alive. He couldn't smell Bella's blood so whatever Victoria had planned for her maybe she wasn't planning to kill her. It was a small hope but it was all he had right now. He refused to think of the other possibilities. Bella would be okay, he would find her before Victoria decided to end her game. Whatever game that might be. God he would do anything, just let Bella be safe.

He had run for about ten minutes when the rain began to fall. Jasper cursed under his breath as the faint scent began to fade even more. Ten more minutes and he lost the scent. Jasper fell to his knees and pounded the ground in frustration. The stream he knelt by was small but big enough for Victoria to use it to hide her scent. It would take too long for him to find where she had left the stream, the rain would wash away their scent before he could.

When Edward had told him that Alice was dead he had felt numb pain but this…he wasn't going to make it through this. Maybe the wolves could track her? But then it would take them too long to get here, by the time they did her trail would be even more lost.

Jasper grabbed his chest, the pain was getting to him. His thoughts froze and he looked down at the hand that clutched his chest. Hadn't Peter described this very pain when he was apart from Char? His eyes widened in surprise. He knew he loved Bella but was she his mate? Could a vampire be mated with a human? He didn't think it was possible, but the feelings he had for Bella and the lack of feelings he had for Alice made it seem true. He couldn't love Alice because she wasn't his mate.

Questions and thoughts crowded his mind. If Bella was his mate, had Alice known? Was that part of the reason for her sacrifice? If Alice knew then Edward surely did too. Jasper growled and clenched his fist. He began to remember all the times that they had deliberately kept Bella and him apart.

Jasper shook his head before his anger escalated, he needed to find Bella. None of it mattered if he couldn't. He could use the mating pull.

He stood up and walked in a small circle till he found the direction that eased the pain a bit. He couldn't run, following a faint pull was harder than tracking a scent but he began to have more hope. If he still felt the pain then she was definitely alive.

He walked steadily through the rain. The pain gradually easing and his fear easing. He caught sight of a cabin and knew that Bella was inside. He just wasn't sure of the situation. It wouldn't be good to charge in. Victoria could hurt Bella.

He used his gift, first sensing the inhabitants of the cabin. He felt Bella's emotions and smiled a bit. She was calm…that was odd. Victoria however was nervous, she felt a great love…a maternal love for the cabin's last occupant. Jasper could read the emotions of a child…a sleeping child.

Something was off with this situation. Bella's lack of fear, Victoria's motherly love and a sleeping child. Jasper decided to walk up to the door and knock. Victoria surely knew he was there…maybe she would respond better if he wasn't aggressive. He sent out a wave of calm and waited for Victoria to open the door.

It shocked him slightly that Bella was the one to open the door. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He had been so afraid but here she was standing before him, not a wound on her. She smiled back at him shyly before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and beckoning him in.

Jasper edged himself in between Victoria and Bella. He no longer thought she was a threat but he wouldn't take a chance with Bella. Victoria stood by a bed where the child lay.

Jasper began to growl when he examined the child. An immortal child…

"It's not what you think." Victoria stated hurriedly moving in front of the bed to guard the child.

"When the Volturi hear about this they will come here and kill both of you and anyone who had knowledge of the child." Jasper stated. He wasn't about to let that happen he would kill them first if he had to. Bella grabbed his arm and he knew that she didn't want him to hurt the pair.

"You don't understand Bella. It's one of the most sacred rules for good reason. Children turned are unable to control themselves." Jasper told her. She was going to hate him for doing what he had to.

"He's not an immortal child. He's my son. I was impregnated by a vampire when I was human. When I gave birth to him he bit me and I became a vampire." Victoria told him quickly, fear radiated from her but Jasper was certain she was telling the truth.

"Why are you here? Why did you take Bella?" Jasper asked, he was starting to get suspicious and he hoped he was wrong.

"I came to tell his father and I took Bella hoping she would help me reach him." Victoria said shaking slightly.

"Who is the father?" Jasper asked closing his eyes briefly. He could guess but he was hoping for Bella's sake he was wrong.

"Edward." Victoria answered.

Jasper drew Bella into his arms and kissed her hair. He had always known Edward had a thing for human women. Personally Jasper thought it was because Edward felt insecure and unable to have a relationship with a vampire female. Carlisle and Esme always believed his romances were innocent. Jasper had never believed that. Edward had been changed at seventeen and he was a typical horny seventeen year old, but he had vampire looks attraction.

"Are you okay darlin'?" Jasper whispered to Bella. He didn't feel any pain from her. She seemed…content. That was odd, she should be angry with Edward. Unless she felt the mating pull too, he felt content holding her. Did humans feel the pull?

"Yes. I've been thinking a lot, wondering why I wasn't angry with Edward for the way he treated me when Alice died. When Victoria told me about her affair with him and her son I didn't feel angry or jealous. I understood how Victoria felt and I had compassion for her but I felt no real anger for myself only for Victoria and Edward's mistreatment of her. I think…I think it's because I don't love Edward like I thought I did." Bella said quietly and a little guilty.

Jasper felt his heart leap. Did she love him? No he couldn't get ahead of himself. Of course she didn't not yet. He squeezed her shoulder grateful that she wasn't hurt by this development.

"I want to let her live with us Jasper. I think we should tell Charlie everything and ask him to allow Victoria and Matt to stay. They have had such a rough time Jasper, we have to help them." Bella pleaded.

Jasper wanted to immediately say yes but they would be in such danger…

"Bella if the Volturi find out about this they will kill us all." Jasper told her.

"He's right. I just want Edward to know then I will be on my way." Victoria said in a sad voice.

Her emotions were killing him. There was such despair and determination, loneliness and love. Jasper closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"We will talk to the chief and explain everything. If he wants you to leave I will think of something." Jasper said and smiled when Bella tightened her arms around him.

* * *

Bella listened only a little as Victoria told Jasper her story. Jasper listened intently and at one point hugged her. Bella hadn't liked that and couldn't help the flare of jealousy. Jasper must have picked up on her emotion because he turned to look at her in surprise and let go of Victoria. He hadn't made a move to touch her again not even to comfort her.

"Good morning sunshine." Victoria said suddenly her face brightening as she walked to the bed her son slept in.

Bella hadn't heard the child stir but both vampires were looking at him so she supposed they must have heard a change in his heartbeat or something.

She couldn't help her own smile as she watched the child smile and throw his arms up for his mother. She picked him up and hugged him gently.

Victoria set about feeding Matt and getting him ready for the day. Bella and Jasper just watched her, it was hard to believe that she had been afraid of this gentle mother.

"Do you need something to eat? We have cheerios." Victoria asked her.

Bella smiled but shook her head no. She was a little hungry but didn't want to take the time to eat. She was nervous about talking to her father and wanted to get it over with.

"Maybe we should talk to your father without Victoria and Matt at first. If he can't accept me as a vampire there is no sense in endangering him with the knowledge of Victoria and Matt." Jasper said.

"I don't know…" Bella said. She was a little afraid Victoria would be in danger. What if someone had let slip about her child? Bella didn't want to leave them alone.

Jasper seemed to sense her unease. "She can come with us." He said as he squeezed her hand.

Bella let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Jasper was so different than Edward. With Edward she would have voiced her concerns and he would ignore them and do what he thought. With Jasper she didn't even have to say anything he knew and took them into consideration.

Within an hour they were walking back to her house. Matt would walk periodically. Most of the time Victoria carried him, Jasper had carried him on his shoulders twice because the boy had wanted to be taller than mommy, once he had even let Bella carry him. He was a good natured boy and easy to like.

Bella also found she really liked Victoria too. She admired the strength of will that allowed her to persevere through the shock of finding out she was a vampire, her bloodlust, and James abuse.

They reached the house too quickly for Bella, whose stomach was full of butterflies. All through the walk she debated with herself whether they were doing the right thing. She still wasn't sure but what other options were there?

She could ignore Victoria's plight. Of course she would never do that. She could ask Jasper to protect Victoria and have her leave to keep her dad and her safe but while she had no doubt Jasper could protect Victoria and Matt she knew she couldn't be without him. She could leave with them but she didn't want to leave her father alone.

She hadn't realized how alone he was till she came to live with him. She wouldn't have left him when James was after her but Edward had told her it was necessary for Charlie's safety. Charlie had been so relieved to see her that she had regretted that decision.

If Charlie had disappeared for a couple of days she would have been worried sick and it was wrong of her to do that to him. Sure they had given him a story but Bella doubted he believed it. Maybe if they had made a stand in Forks Alice wouldn't have died. The Cullens were seven compared to James coven of three.

Bella shook the thoughts from her head and walked up her porch. She opened the door to find Deputy Tim.

"Bella." He said nervously.

Bella began to panic at the sight of him.

"Is there something wrong? Where's dad?" Bella asked quickly.

The deputy looked nervously at Bella and then at Jasper behind her.

"There was an accident. You're dad went out on a report. When he didn't answer his radio I went to check on him. I found him unconscious in the woods. I brought him to the hospital. He's there right now." Tim finished.

"What's wrong? He's…he's not…" Bella couldn't finish the question.

"No, no the doctor says he's okay. He's got a broken arm and he's a little groggy but other than that he's fine. They want to keep him overnight for observation but he's fine." The deputy told her quickly.

Bella sagged in relief and would have fallen if Jasper hadn't caught her.

"Did you want me to take you up there?" The deputy asked.

"I'll take her." Jasper said giving the deputy a glare. Bella wasn't sure why he did that and really didn't care. She was glad Jasper would take her.

"Um okay…okay then." Tim said nervously as he walked past Bella and Jasper.

"Its fine…he's fine darlin'." Jasper told her as he caressed her back.

Bella nodded into his chest. He was right but she had been so frightened. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring more danger into her father's life. He was already a cop, the job was dangerous even in a small town like Forks.

Victoria appeared with Matt. She looked at them with worried eyes. Bella didn't want to think about it right now, she just wanted to see her father.

"You can wait here. I need to go see my dad." Bella said. She was sure more needed to be said but right now she just wanted to go.

Victoria nodded but didn't say anything.

"I'll call Edward when we get back." Bella added.

"Do you want to take your truck or would you rather I gave you a ride?" Jasper asked with a grin.

Bella smiled at him before pulling her keys out of her pocket and jingling them. They climbed into her truck silently. Jasper didn't try to take the keys, he let her drive and Bella was grateful. Deputy Tim had said it wasn't serious but Bella was afraid anyways and was glad that she had to concentrate on driving and not on her thoughts.

"He's alright darlin' I sensed more nervousness from the deputy about talking to you then any real worry for the chief." Jasper said with a scowl.

Bella was a little surprised. Jasper was really jealous. But how could he be jealous? Alice was the love of his life, his mate. Sure she loved him but there was no way he could love her back. Bella was not even close to Alice's league. Hell she wasn't even in league with deputy Tim's girlfriend.

"Deputy Tim has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who is much prettier than me." Bella said with a small chuckle.

"No one's prettier than you." Jasper mumbled.

Bella's heart skipped a beat at his words. Not knowing what to say she said nothing and concentrated on driving and worrying about her father.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 9

Charlie sat in his hospital bed annoyed and worried. They were keeping him here for 'observation', but clearly he was fine. Well besides the broken arm.

He was the chief of police they should listen to him when he said he was fine but the stupid nurse just smiled indulgently at him and told him the doctor would be in later.

He needed to get home. Neither Jasper nor Bella had been home when he left this morning and after what he just saw he was worried.

He had been called to a 'wolf' sighting. The first one in a week. When he got there he had found a teenage girl, a giant man and another man more average in build. All of them were unearthly beautiful and all of them had red eyes.

"Don't be frightened. We have heard stories of giant wolves and supernatural children. We have come to investigate the truth of them." The average man said.

Charlie didn't trust them and he slowly moved his hand to unclip his gun. He normally wouldn't draw his gun, he hadn't drawn it in years, but these people were off somehow. They gave him the willies and he had been a cop long enough to trust that feeling.

"There's no need to be frightened. We just want information then we will leave." The girl told him. She looked at him innocently…well as innocent as a girl with red eyes could.

"I haven't seen either of those things." Charlie said deciding to answer the question. He hadn't seen them, maybe that knowledge would send these people away. He knew he did not want them in his town.

"He's telling the truth." The giant said.

"It doesn't mean that they are not here. He may be just ignorant of them." The average man said.

Charlie was a little angry at that comment, he knew everything that went on his town.

"Maybe I should make sure he is telling the truth." The girl said smiling sadistically.

The average man looked Charlie up and down before nodding. Suddenly it was like daggers were exploding in his head and Charlie couldn't help but fall to his knees in agony.

Charlie drew his gun and aimed it at the girl. He knew she was the one causing the pain. Before he could shoot the big man grabbed his arm and broke it making him drop the gun. Charlie could do nothing but hope that somehow the pain would stop.

Whether it was an eternity or a minute Charlie couldn't tell but the pain did stop. He looked up to find the red eyed people battling giant wolves. The girl was clutching an arm that had been completely torn off. The giant was battling fiercely against two wolves. While the average man was standing between the girl and three other wolves.

"Jane use your gift." The average man said.

"I can't it hurts too much." The girl whined.

"Retreat." The average man cried out.

The red eyed people began to run inhumanly fast into the trees. Four of the wolves chased after them. One remained and turned to Charlie.

Charlie wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he couldn't fight the wolf, his arm was broken and from what he saw these wolves were ruthless.

He slowly backed away from the wolf. Unfortunately he tripped over a rock behind him and fell. He didn't remember what had happened after that. He woke up in the ambulance, headed for the hospital.

He sat back contemplating what he had seen. He had no doubt that no one would believe him and hadn't even bothered to tell anyone.

Looking back he figured the wolves were actually protecting him from the red eyed people. After all he had knocked himself out and would have been wolf chow if they had bad intentions.

The red eyed people had kind of reminded him of the Cullens. The Cullens were just as beautiful though their eyes were golden brown. The Cullens were odd but he had never had a problem with them. Of course Billy and Harry hated them but that was all myths and legends…he had thought the giant wolves were just stories too.

What had Billy told him? The cold ones…yes that was the story. Hadn't they also talked of guardians of the tribe? Something about the chiefs being able to leave their bodies and communicate with the spirits. Were the giant wolves, spirits?

He was deep in thought when Bella and Jasper walked in the room.

"Hey dad." Bella said walking to him quickly and hugging him. Charlie gave her an awkward one armed hug back. He was so glad she had come to live with him. He had missed his baby girl.

He looked up at Jasper who was fidgeting by the door. He was physically beautiful…Charlie narrowed his eyes as he studied him. Jasper's eyes never seemed to leave Bella.

He had noticed their closeness when Bella first brought him over. There was obviously a physical attraction there…on both parts. Bella often watched Jasper with that same look of want and guilt.

He hadn't wanted to let Jasper stay but he couldn't leave the boy alone. He couldn't understand how Dr. Cullen could just leave his son behind. It was no secret that Jasper and Alice were dating. Jasper had needed his family and they had abandoned him.

Sometimes death brought a family together, in the Cullens case it tore them apart. Charlie lost whatever respect he had for Dr. Cullen the moment he took off with that spoiled brat of a son of his.

Though, truthfully, Charlie was glad Edward was gone. He never liked the boy. Didn't like the way Bella just stared at him like he hung the moon. Didn't like the way she seemed to get more insecure and how she pulled more and more away from him.

Sure she looked at Jasper with want and perhaps love but Jasper returned those looks. Edward never really had.

What pissed him off the most about Edward, though, was his habit of going into Bella's room at night. He was almost positive there was nothing sexual going on or he would have tried to stop it. Bella was so obsessed with the boy and Charlie's relationship with her wasn't strong enough for him to put a stop to it.

He had no doubt she would have left with the boy if he had tried. When she was had taken off he had feared she had done just that. He was weaker than he should be with her. He was a poor father but he was so terrified of her leaving him like Renee had.

"Dad we have to tell you some things that may be hard to believe but it's the truth." Bella said ringing her hands and sitting on the side of his bed.

Charlie patted her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"You can tell me anything Bells." He told her. It was a standard answer but he really meant it. He had hoped for a long time that she would open up to him. He knew she was keeping things from him.

He sat and listened to her for a half an hour while she told him about vampires, the Cullens, someone named James and his coven.

Yesterday he probably wouldn't have believed it but today…

"So you are a vampire." Charlie said looking at Jasper.

"Yes sir." Jasper said nervously. Charlie knew he should be afraid of him but something about the boy always made him want to smile. He had old school manners and Charlie liked it. Of course, he probably had them because he was as old as dirt. He was probably older than Charlie but Charlie couldn't help but think about him as a boy.

Charlie had a lot of questions for him but he would ask later. Right now they had more to discuss. He had a feeling they would believe his story.

"So what about the giant wolves?" He threw out the question and then watched their faces. Bella obviously didn't know about them but Jasper kind of flinched. He gave him a hard stare.

"I just talked with Sam Uley last night, I convinced them to come and tell you and Bella the truth." Jasper said.

"Well why don't you give us the bare basics and they can fill in the rest later." Charlie told him.

Jasper told them everything he knew and Charlie listened fascinated. He had known Billy and Harry all his life and he had never suspected.

Bella looked a little angry but she kept quiet as they both listened to the explanation.

"Well I think it's time I told you what happened last night." Charlie told them when Jasper was done.

"I went out on a call and ran into three red eyed people…" Charlie started.

Jasper demanded that he describe the red eyed people. Once he did Jasper identified them as Jane, Felix, and Dimitri Volturi. He went on to explain about the Volturi and immortal children. Charlie was sickened at the very thought of changing a child into a vampire.

Jasper and Bella shared a look when he voiced those thoughts and it was all he could do to hold back the sigh that wanted to pass his lips.

"Tell me the rest." He demanded a little more harshly than he intended. Bella had kept way too much from him and had been in so much danger time and again. The red eyed man...Dimitri...was right he was ignorant of what happened not only in his town but to his daughter as well.

They told him of James coven and Alice's death. Then they told him of meeting Victoria and her child with Edward. Charlie wasn't really surprised that the prick played another girl but he was angry for both this Victoria and Bella.

Looking at Bella she really didn't seem that angry at Edward. Well he was upset and the bastard was going to pay one way or another. He was just glad it wasn't his Bella that had to go through the trauma that had fallen on this Victoria.

"Bella I hope you know I am glad that you didn't fall into that trap but I would never have thrown you out if you had." Charlie told her.

Bella nodded and hugged him.

"So where is this Victoria?" Charlie asked.

"Ummm she's staying at the house." Bella said guiltily.

"So she's at our house alone with a young child while these Volturi are running around?" Charlie asked exasperated.

Both Jasper and Bella looked a little shocked before putting their heads down shame faced. He could tell they hadn't thought it through, but to be fair they hadn't known the Volturi were here. Charlie stood up and went to the drawer to get his clothes. He forgot about the hospital gown till he heard Bella squeak.

He dug out his phone and tossed it to Jasper.

"Call Billy, I have his number in my contacts." He told Jasper before taking out his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

He heard Jasper talking to Billy while he changed. It was a little difficult with a broken arm but he managed.

Jasper handed him the phone when he exited the bathroom. Jasper had explained the situation while he dressed.

"Hello Billy." Charlie said into the phone.

"Charlie you know I couldn't tell you I tried to hint but the kids didn't start changing again till the Cullens moved back." Billy was saying.

"Billy the truth is I wouldn't have believed you if I hadn't seen it myself. Your boys saved my life today and I didn't call to yell at you. Jasper filled you in on the situation?" Charlie asked.

"Yes but I don't see how this affects us. The child is an abomination and its mother is a leech. Let the vampires kill each other." Billy said coldly.

"I can't believe you said that Billy Black!" Charlie said so angry he was seeing red.

"Look it is your problem if the Volturi come to our little town. They weren't only looking for the child but for 'giant wolves'. They saw those wolves and have probably reported back, unless your boys managed to catch them." Charlie said.

Billy didn't answer.

"Look I can see two ways to deal with this. We can take this mother and child to Alaska and try to hide them and you can fend for yourselves or we can call the Cullens and gather as much help as we can to defend ourselves." Charlie said. He was unsure how much help they could get but he didn't think they could run forever.

Jasper had told him about the Denali clan. If they were like most women he was sure they would take in a child and its mother. The only problem was Jasper's explanation of Dimitri's gift made it seem as if they would be found. He didn't want to bring trouble to others doorsteps.

Billy was silent for a long time, finally he let out a loud sigh. "I will talk to the council about it."

Charlie could tell he was afraid and from what Jasper had said about the Volturi he could understand it.

"We'll get through this Billy. You, me and Harry have gotten through all that life throws at us. We'll get through this." Charlie said trying to sound confident.

He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He turned to Jasper and Bella, again they were standing together. He saw Bella leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder and Jasper stroked her back. He was going to lose his baby soon.

"Let's go home. I don't like the idea of this woman unprotected." Charlie said walking to the door.

"Dad you're supposed to stay overnight for observation." Bella said.

"They can observe my ass leaving." He said as he walked passed them. He heard Jasper chuckle and could imagine Bella frowning.

He signed the paperwork the annoyed nurse gave him. Yes he knew he was leaving against medical advice.

Bella had brought her truck so it was a little crowded on the way home. Jasper let Bella drive and Charlie couldn't help but approve. Edward always wanted to drive and treated Bella like she was made of glass. He above all people knew just how strong his baby was.

They talked all the way home. Jasper answered all their questions filling in the blanks that both he and Bella had.

Jasper entered the house first finding the woman and child and bringing them out to meet them. Charlie's first glimpse of her had his jaw dropping.

She was gorgeous, not just in the sense that all the vampires he met were but she was exceptional. Her hair was a flame, her face perfection and her eyes…They were red like the other vampires but where theirs were cold and cruel, hers were kind and full of sorrow.

He watched a small boy peek out from behind her skirts and look at them shyly. He gave the boy a small smile then looked back at the woman. She was looking down at her son with such love that he knew in that instant he would do anything to protect them.

He was a foolish old man and love at first sight had bit him in the ass before, but he knew in that moment...forever... she had captured his heart.

**Author's note:** Thank you so much guest. I can't believe I made such a mistake and am very grateful you caught it.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 10

Bella watched her father play with Matthew while Victoria looked on. It made her kind of sad. She remembered times with her father before the divorce and she wished that Renee had never taken her away.

She didn't regret the time with her mother. Her mother had needed her, but maybe Charlie had too. Watching him these past few days with Matthew she could see how much happier Charlie was. He was still quiet and didn't like to be the center of attention but he was actually smiling now.

He must have been lonely for so long. She wished she had visited him more. Her mother had needed her, though, and she hated Forks. Even now she sometimes caught herself worrying about how her mother was doing.

She looked over at Jasper sparring with the wolves. A small smile appeared on her face. She didn't hate Forks like she once had. Now she kind of liked the small town.

She took a sip of her ice tea and continued to watch Jasper. She was mesmerized by the play of his muscles and his low growls that seemed to tickle her belly and make her breath harder. She felt her face get hot when he looked over at her and smirked.

She looked away flustered and took another drink of her tea. She constantly forgot the vampire was an empath. It was embarrassing how many times he would catch her with her naughty thoughts.

She felt a presence near her but didn't have to look up to know it was Jasper.

"Hey darlin'." He said.

She loved when he called her that. She looked up and smiled at him as he took a seat beside her. Her hand itched to reach out and take his.

She couldn't wait for the Cullens to return. She needed to break up with Edward. Even though he was a bastard it wouldn't be right to start something with Jasper till she ended things with him first.

She had tried to rationalize her lost feelings for Edward and her growing feelings for Jasper. Edward had left her in a temper, blaming her for Alice's death. He was probably getting ready to break up with her.

Bella let out a sigh. She could wait, really. They were due tomorrow.

"So what do you think about your dad and Victoria being mates?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked at him confused. She knew they liked each other…probably loved each other. They tried to hide it but it was obvious.

"Is that a vampire way of saying they like each other? I know Edward talked about 'mates' but I never really understood about it." She asked.

Jasper laughed.

"Well it's quite a bit more than just 'liking' each other." Jasper paused his smile still broad but now he was thinking about his words.

"It's kind of like a soulmate but more. The wolves have imprints but it's not quite like that either." Jasper told her.

"For every vampire there is a mate but they don't always find them. Sometimes they know instantly like Charlie and Victoria, sometimes it takes time." Jasper said.

"Did you know instantly with Alice?" Bella asked wanting to know but not wanting at the same time. She didn't like to think of his love for Alice.

"Alice and I weren't mates." Jasper said looking down at his hands.

Bella looked at him in shock. They had seemed perfect for each other.

"I cared for her deeply. She saved me from a life that was killing me but I could never love her like that. I thought it just wasn't in me." Jasper told her.

Bella reached out and took his hand, offering comfort.

"So what else is different about vampire mates?" Bella asked not wanting him to feel guilty or sad about Alice.

"Well vampires are extremely possessive. Even Carlisle would tear apart a man who tried to move in on Esme." Jasper told her.

Bella frowned and looked down. Edward was possessive of her. He hated when Mike Newton asked her out.

"They have a need to be close to each other when they are far apart they feel like there is a hole in their chest." Jasper said.

Bella's hand went to her chest unconsciously. Did she feel that? Edward was far away. No honestly she didn't really think about him. She was even a little relieved he was gone.

She looked over at Victoria. The sadness in her eyes was starting to fade but Bella still remembered her story. Is that what Edward had planned for her? Was he going to get her to have sex with him then leave her, alone and pregnant? A month ago she would have sworn he would never do that.

"Edward and I aren't mates are we?" She asked quietly, ashamed that she was relieved instead of sad.

"No." Jasper said fiercely.

Bella looked up at him quickly, surprised at his anger.

"I owe that boy a thrashing for the way he has treated you." Jasper said.

Bella grinned, somehow comforted by his protectiveness and care.

"So what's going to happen next for my dad?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"He wants to be changed as soon as possible. He wants me to change him because Victoria doesn't feel able to." Jasper said watching her closely.

Bella didn't know how she felt. She was happy for her father but would that mean she would be separated from him? Edward had said newborns were uncontrollable their first year. She had wanted to be changed too but with everything going on with Edward…

Edward was going to be upset enough when she broke up with him but he had never wanted her to be a vampire. She wasn't sure about his stability. Would her changing send him over the edge? Would it cause the Cullens to abandon them in their time of need?

They had no trouble abandoning her and Jasper when Alice died. Would they take off again to comfort Edward? How were they going to survive a battle with the Volturi without them? Jasper told her how strong the Volturi were.

Jasper had some friends coming…Charlotte and Peter. The Denali were coming and the wolves had agreed to fight but from Jaspers worried face she didn't think that was going to be enough.

"He's worried about his age darlin'. He feels like he's too old for Vicki as it is, he doesn't want to age anymore. He also has a huge stake in this fight. He loves that child like it's his own and the wolves are his childhood friends. He's going to fight whether he's a vampire or not. It's better if he has vampire strength to do it." Jasper said trying to convince her.

Bella shook her head.

"I understand all that and I'm happy for him, really." Bella said.

They were silent while Bella searched for her words.

"I'm just going to miss him." She finally said knowing she sounded selfish.

Jasper frowned at her.

"Aren't you going to want to be changed too? I assumed you would want to be in the fight…" Jasper trailed off and his face became sad.

"Edward didn't want me to be changed, I don't think now is a good time…" She was going to tell him about not wanting to cause division and chase the Cullens off but Jasper got up quickly and stalked off.

Bella watched him go. She knew he was angry. He didn't like her relationship with Edward that was obvious every time it was mentioned. She didn't go after him there was really nothing to say. She planned to break up with Edward but not till after the battle. If she had any luck at all Edward would break up with her.

* * *

Jasper stopped running when he reached the stream he had lost Bella's trail at. He sat down pulling his knees up and burying his face in his hands.

Didn't being mates mean they automatically loved one another? He had caught that emotion from her at times but he couldn't read her mind. Maybe she was thinking of Edward when she felt it.

He punched the ground beside him. Charlie knew instantly he loved Victoria why didn't Bella know? Was he wrong? He shook his head, no, he wasn't wrong. He had followed the pull and found her. The pull wouldn't be there if she wasn't his mate.

Maybe…maybe she just didn't want him as a mate. He knew he wasn't a nice man, wasn't a good man, hell he was even scarred. She probably couldn't see his scars as well as a vampire could but she could still see them. He was in no way physically perfect like Edward.

Jasper laid back on the ground looking up at the ceiling of pines. Could you reject your mate? The thought made him want to curl up and die.

He laid there until he smelled rain, then slowly got up. He would hunt and go back home…to the Swan's house.

When he got back it was late, he saw Bella still sitting on the porch. The wolves were gone and Victoria and Charlie were in the house.

Bella stood up and looked him over worriedly. She chewed her bottom lip and looked so beautiful it made his heart hurt.

He gave her a small smile. Even if she did eventually reject him he had the present and she was his friend for now. When Edward came back that would change and he would deal with it.

"I'm…" She started to say but Jasper held up his hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for darlin'." He told her before stiffening. He was so distracted he didn't smell them till they were almost to the house.

He was in front of Bella and growling in an instant before he recognized the scent and smiled. He stood up straight.

"Go get your daddy darlin'." He told her.

Bella hesitated but did it, just as three blonde women emerged from the woods. They ran to him and hugged him before he could speak a word.

"We were so sorry to hear about Alice." Tanya told him as she pulled him closer.

Kate and Irina stood back but murmured their sympathies too. Carmen and Eleazer came up behind them and patted Jasper on the back.

"Ahem!" Bella cleared her throat.

Jasper tried to pull away from Tanya but she wasn't letting go. She gave Bella a look that was parts curiosity and part challenge.

Charlie and Victoria came onto the porch and looked over the group.

"We went to your house first but you weren't there. A helpful young man who smelled terribly and was half dressed directed us here once I identified myself." Eleazer told them.

"Can we see the child?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Yes but he's really tired. Somebody played him out today, so we can peek in on him but I don't want to wake him." Victoria said giving Charlie a look. Charlie smiled at her and the love pouring off of them warmed Jasper. He was truly happy for the man and had grown to like him even more over the last two days.

The women followed Victoria and Charlie into the house. Jasper was relieved that Tanya had let him go. He turned to Eleazer and gave him a quick man hug.

He had always liked Eleazer and pitied him being surrounded by females. The man didn't seem to mind though.

"So you told me a little over the phone but how bad is it really?" Eleazer asked.

Jasper went on to tell him the whole story while Eleazer listened intently. He shook his head when Jasper was done.

"I'll call any friends I think can help. You know we are here for you." Eleazer said clapping his back.

Jasper nodded gratefully. He could feel his sincerity and it made him feel a bit better. The girls eventually came back out. They were talking animatedly about Matthew. All of them were charmed by the boy.

Jasper noticed Bella yawn and decided to put the reunion on hold.

"Charlie really doesn't have enough room here to put you up but you are more than welcome to stay at Carlisle's house." Jasper told them. He had already got the okay from Esme.

Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting in Alaska for Carlisle and Edward. They planned to come down together. The Denali's had been too excited at the prospect of Matthew to wait. Jasper had urged them to come early because they had no way of knowing when the Volturi would attack.

"Of course." Eleazer said and turned to leave. The girls followed all except Tanya.

Tanya sidled up to him and put an arm on his shoulder while playing with his hair. He felt her body press close to him and began to get uncomfortable. He didn't understand what was going on. Tanya was clearly making a play for him but he felt no lust from her.

"I could stay…I'm sure you could use some comfort." She told him huskily.

Jasper wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't used to women, especially vampire women, making a play for him. He felt a surge of anger and looked to the porch.

Bella was stalking angrily to them and before he knew what was happening she had yanked Tanya's hair pulling her off him. Bella was nowhere strong enough to actually move Tanya but Tanya allowed herself to be yanked away.

"Keep your hands off him!" Bella shouted. Jasper was shocked. He had never seen her so angry. He stared at Bella wide eyed as she wrapped her arms around him in a gesture of possessiveness and glared at Tanya.

Tanya looked at the pair and smiled. It hit Jasper then, Bella was acting as a mate…Joy filled him and he hugged her closer to him to reassure her.

"You're welcome Jazz." Tanya walked by them and whispered low enough for only him to hear.

Bella actually growled at her and Jasper couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay darlin' Tanya was just playin' she's never been interested in me." Jasper told her.

He grabbed her hand and pried her from his body. He lead her up the porch and sat down in a chair before pulling her on his lap and holding her close. Neither of them talked they sat there enjoying each others company till Bella fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 11

Bella woke up happy for the first time in…well forever. She snuggled into Jasper's embrace and sighed with happiness. His chest rumbled with what almost sounded like a purr. She could feel his contentment.

Here in this moment she could almost forget that Alice was gone, Edward had a child by a woman he abandoned and was coming back, the Volturi were a threat…she frowned at the last thought. Her good mood vanished and Jasper's purr stopped.

He kissed her on the top of her head and began to stroke her back soothingly. Bella felt a little of the happiness return under his gentle ministrations. He was such a good man. She knew without a doubt that she loved him.

Her thoughts returned to Edward. He was due to arrive today. She was beginning to rethink her decision to wait till after the battle to break up with him. Yes there was a good chance he would throw a tantrum and leave, taking the Cullens with him. Yes they needed all the help they could get, but after seeing Tanya make a move on Jasper she wasn't sure she wanted to wait.

Jasper was a handsome vampire. He was brave and loyal, full of love and compassion. Alice had known of his charms, Bella wasn't blind to the way she kept other women away from him. What if she waited and some other woman got her hooks in him? There were quite a few beautiful vampire women around and Bella was just a plain human.

Bella looked up at Jasper and he smiled as he gazed down at her. She was sure he had feelings for her but he knew that she was with Edward. What if he gave up on her?

Bella reached up a hand and traced the side of his face gently. She ached to kiss him but it wouldn't be right.

He turned and kissed her palm. His lips were cold and firm but they sent chills down her spine and it was all she could do to keep from throwing her arms around him and declaring her love.

"Jasper…" She whispered her heart in her throat. It wouldn't be right to declare her love, Edward may be an ass but she had made promises to him. She needed to cut her ties to him before she committed herself to Jasper. Still if she told Jasper her intentions maybe he would wait for her? She had to try she couldn't let someone steal him from her.

"Jasper when Edward comes back…I intend to have a long talk with him." Bella licked her dry lips. Jasper was frowning and that worried her but she continued on.

"I don't love him anymore, maybe I never really did. My time with him seems foggy to me now." Bella looked into Jasper's eyes. Her time with Jasper was clear, she knew without a doubt she would remember every moment forever. She smiled a little then continued.

"I'm not sure if it's wise to break up with him before the battle. Edward tends to get angry when he doesn't get his way. He may leave and take the rest of the Cullen's with him." Bella was saying but she stopped when she saw the look on Jasper's face. He was smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"You're breaking up with him?" He asked her.

Bella nodded wide eyed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm…" She licked her lips nervously. "I'm in love with someone else." She finished in a rush.

She really hoped he didn't push her. Already she felt a little guilty for the closeness she shared with Jasper. She had slept in his arms. She told him of her plans to break up with Edward before she told Edward. She wouldn't like it if Edward did that and it wasn't right for her to do it.

"I thought I couldn't love. I always felt so guilty that I didn't love Alice enough…but now I know that's not true. Even though it is too soon and I'm supposed to be grieving Alice I've fallen deeply in love with someone too." Jasper told her his eyes holding her gaze.

She felt his love and tears came to her eyes at the strength of it. How could he doubt himself? She knew his love was deep and true…but was it for her. Doubt crept in. Someone could mean anyone, it didn't necessarily mean her.

"She has to cut some ties but I'll be waiting for her. I'll wait forever for her." Jasper told her.

Bella's heart leapt for joy. He meant her! There was no doubt. She buried her head in her chest to keep from kissing him and hugged him tight. His arms gently squeezed her too.

"Bella! Bella!" Matthew called to her as he ran out of the house. Bella giggled as he held up his arms for her to pick him up. He was bare naked and looked like he had just gotten out of bed. They had found out quickly that Matthew did not like clothes and would take them off at any opportunity. It was a little embarrassing and Vicki was always chasing him with his pants in her hands, but Charlie assured them that it was a phase and much to Bella's embarrassment had told everyone that she had went through the same thing.

Bella climbed off of Jasper's lap and picked the boy up. She had grown fond of him very quickly. He was so open and loving in spite of the hardships he had faced. Bella just hoped that they could keep him safe.

"I'll get him dressed." Bella told Jasper. He was so beautiful it was hard for her to take her eyes off of him. Matthew squirmed in her arms breaking the spell.

"I'm going to hunt." Jasper said and reached out to touch her one more time before he left. She watched him till he was out of sight and then with a sigh entered the house to find clothes for Matthew.

The day passed quickly and Bella's nerves were starting to get the better of her. The Denali's had come to the house two hours after Jasper had left. She liked all of them except Tanya. She couldn't help but glare at her whenever she looked her way.

Finally Tanya must have gotten tired of it because she walked up to Bella and took her arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked quietly.

Bella's first instinct was to tell her no rudely but then she thought better of it. This would be a perfect chance for her to warn the woman off. Bella followed her a little ways off from the house before Tanya turned around to face her with a guilty smile.

"First off Bella I'm not after Jasper." Tanya told her quietly.

"It kind of looked like you were!" Bella said hotly.

Tanya gave a nervous laugh.

"Bella, Carmen and Esme gossip all the time and we all know about your…drama with Edward. We also know all about Jasper. We love Jasper in a family type of way. He's a good man who deserves good things. He's known a lot of pain in his life." Tanya paused and studied Bella.

"I think you deserve more too. Edward is…well he's still very much a teenage boy. I'm sure he told you how I made a play for him. I did but I had…reasons. You and Victoria aren't the first humans he's dated. I think he is intimidated by vampire women or maybe he just likes the adoration he gets from humans. Either way I was hoping to help him…" Tanya trailed off and shook her head.

"I'm getting off track. The point is I've been around for a long time and I've learned to read people. You and Jasper are obviously in love. I knew it instantly. Knowing what I know about the two of you I thought making you a little jealous might give you a kick in the pants to admit it to Jasper." Tanya finished.

Bella stared at her, she believed her but she was a little curious about what Esme and Carmen were saying about her.

"Am I forgiven?" Tanya asked.

"Okay." Bella told her "But don't do it again." She couldn't help adding.

Tanya laughed. "You're perfect for him."

"Let's get back. I want to get some time in with Matthew and his family before we go back to the Cullens' house." Tanya said.

Bella didn't even blink at her comment. The Denali's really seemed to like Charlie and Victoria almost as much as they liked Matthew. Eleazer had discovered their gifts and it gave everyone hope. Apparently Vicki's gift was the ability to evade pursuit. If she ended up having to run with Matthew that would be a handy gift. Charlie's was a bit of a surprise. Apparently he was really…really lucky.

Looking back Bella could see it somewhat. Charlie always won at games. There was that time he was chased by a bear, but the bear fell into a hole that Charlie had avoided without even knowing it was there. At first Bella didn't see it and questioned why if he was so lucky he fell for Renee, who broke his heart? Charlie had smiled at her and told her that it was one of the luckiest things that had happened to him as she was the result. Bella had protested that he spent all those years alone and Charlie had just countered that it had been worth it to be with her now. Bella couldn't argue after that she just hugged him tight and counted herself 'lucky' to have a father that loved her so much.

Eleazer thought his luck would only increase when he was changed and he hoped that would help them either avoid the upcoming battle or win it. Bella wasn't so optimistic, his luck didn't seem to mean he wouldn't endure hardship.

Bella stared off into the woods. She knew Jasper may not be back for a while yet but she missed him and she was really nervous about confronting Edward. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her father. She gave him a grateful smile as he sat down beside her.

They sat there in companionable silence for a half hour before they heard a vehicle come up the drive. Charlie reached for her hand and she took his hand and thanked him with a smile. They stood and waited for the Cullens to park.

Vicki came up on Charlie's other side. She had Matthew on her hip and she leaned into Charlie. He threw an arm around her and pulled her close. Bella squeezed Charlie's hand. She knew this was hard for him. He loved Vicki a lot, but he was afraid that he was too old for her and that once she saw Edward she wouldn't want him anymore. Bella doubted that. She had gotten to know Vicki and didn't believe she would do such a thing.

Esme and Carlisle were the first ones out of the car, follow shortly by Rosalie and Emmett. Esme and Carlisle hung back but Emmett ran to the steps and had Bella in a bear hug in no time flat.

"I missed you Belly Bean." He said as he twirled her around.

"Missed you too." Bella gasped.

Rosalie came up and smacked Emmett on the back. "She can't breathe Em" She said with a smile.

"Hi Bella." She said turning her smile on Bella. Her smile was warm and genuine. Then she turned to Matthew and Victoria. Bella didn't have to be an empath to see the hurt and want in her eyes.

"We need to talk with…Edward, but after you can hold him." Victoria told her with a tentative smile.

Rose nodded and turned to Emmett. "Come on let's go see Tanya and the rest."

Emmett let her lead him away but not without giving Bella one more squeeze. Bella felt Charlie stiffen beside her and knew Edward was out of the car. He walked to them slowly, flanked by Carlisle and Esme. Bella couldn't read his expression and didn't know how he was going to react.

He stopped in front of them his gaze on Matthew. Matthew squirmed in his mother's arms.

"Mama?" He asked Vicki, clearly he was uncomfortable with Edward's intense gaze.

Edward took the hint and looked toward Vicki. "He's mine?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Vicki whispered.

Edward put his head down. "I didn't know…I didn't think I could get someone pregnant…" He muttered.

"Well maybe you should have thought about it!" Charlie said through gritted teeth. Bella tightened her hold on his hand.

Edward looked up quickly and for a moment Bella saw real anger in his eyes but it was quickly chased away by a look of penitence.

"You're right." Edward said.

"I want to do the right thing. Tell me what you want." Edward said turning to Vicki.

"I don't know." She said.

Bella knew Vicki well enough to know that she wanted to escape. She didn't like confrontation at all. James had beat most of the fire out of her. Charlie was working on putting it back but it took time.

"I think Matthew is getting a little tired. He was up late last night and he hasn't had a nap today." Bella said hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Yes I…I need to get him cleaned up and fed. He should have an early night." Vicki said jumping at Bella's lifeline.

"Of course, we can talk tomorrow when everyone has had a chance to think about things." Carlisle said.

Vicki made a hasty exit but Charlie lingered.

"Don't think I'm going to let you hurt any of my family anymore. You are going to treat Vicki and Bella with respect and you are going to take your time and get to know your son. I will not allow you to disappoint any of them." Charlie warned his eyes narrowed.

Bella was a little surprised at her father's intensity. He even scared her a bit. Edward however growled until Esme smacked him in the back of his head.

"You will do as he says or do I have to tell Rose you are growling at Vicki's mate." Esme scolded.

Bella wondered what exactly Rose had done to him. She would have to ask her later.

Charlie looked to Bella. "Are you coming in Bells?" He asked.

Bella wanted to follow him but she really needed to talk to Edward. She needed to feel him out and the rest of the Cullens. She wanted to know if they would abandon them if she broke up with Edward.

"Bella I would like to speak to you." Edward said.

Bella let out a sigh but nodded.

"I meant what I said boy." Charlie said glaring at Edward again.

Edward just turned and walked toward the drive. Bella followed giving a wave to Carlisle and Esme. She really hadn't had a chance to greet them.

"Bella where is Jasper?" Esme asked.

"He's hunting he should be back soon." Bella told them.

Esme smiled and nodded before following Carlisle toward the house. Bella followed Edward quite a ways from the house. She was beginning to wonder if he was going to talk to her or just have her follow him for an hour when he turned around.

"I wanted to be far enough from the house so they wouldn't hear." He said staring into her eyes.

Bella had forgotten how handsome…how perfect he was.

Edward got down on his knees in front of her and held her hands.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at her with sad eyes.

Bella didn't say anything she was caught in those eyes. She was remembering all the times he had stared at her just like this.

"I love you Bella. I was just so guilty and torn up about Alice and I took it out on you. The one person I shouldn't take it out on." He told her. He sounded so sincere and Bella felt herself melting.

"I'm going to be there for my son Bella but that doesn't change things between me and you. I love you…you're the one I want to marry." Edward told her.

The mention of marriage snapped her out of the trance his voice and eyes had been weaving and suddenly she was angry. She pulled her hands out of his. He had asked her to marry him before but she had been dead set against it.

"How can you even mention marriage right now?" Bella demanded angrily.

Edward looked confused. "Esme was told that Charlie was Victoria's mate. I plan to be there for the boy but I can't do the right thing and marry her it would just upset everyone. Besides it's you I want to marry."

Bella walked back from him a couple of steps and looked at him. Really looked at him. Why had she melted to his words before he mentioned marriage? She had once thought he dazzled her but was it true? Did he dazzle her?

She had to break up with him now. She couldn't take a chance he would somehow make her do things she didn't want to do, like marry him. Carlisle and Esme seemed like they wanted to do the right thing and she was certain Rose wouldn't leave after seeing Matthew.

"I want to break up Edward." She said abruptly before she could second guess herself.

Edward got up off the ground and towered over her, intimidating her.

"I don't think so." He growled.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 12

Bella stood her ground. She wasn't going to let him bully her.

"It's over Edward. I love someone else." She said. Originally she hadn't planned on telling him that. She hadn't wanted to hurt him but his attitude ticked her off and she wasn't so conscious of his feelings anymore.

"Let me guess it's…Jasper." He said with a smirk.

Bella didn't reply she just turned around to leave. He grabbed her arm and Bella felt his fingers bruise her. She cried out when he jerked her around. She hadn't really thought he would physically hurt her but now she wasn't so sure.

"Don't worry I'm not into violence like your mate is." Edward told her.

Bella looked at him confused. 'Mate?'

"Of course he's your mate. Sometimes you are so dense Bella." Edward snorted.

"Why do you think I didn't want to change you? I knew once you became a vampire you would know and all my plans would fall through." He told her derisively.

"What plans?" Bella whispered getting more scared by the minute. She really should have waited to talk to him.

"My plans for my family and my life." He told her frowning. "What did you think?"

"I don't know." Bella replied. She was beginning to doubt his sanity.

"Do you know what it's like to hear every thought of every person around you?" He asked her. Bella just shook her head.

"It isn't pleasant." He said with a grimace. "If you're dating that person it's even worse. Little annoyances that are usually ignored are made known. I can make the thoughts go away but I still remember them."

'What was he talking about?' She wondered.

He stared hard at Bella, she could almost see the wheels in his mind turning.

"I think I'm going to tell you everything. You need to know exactly what you are dealing with and the consequences if you decide to defy me." Edward told her.

"I knew James from my days of hunting criminals. He's always been a bastard but I didn't deal with him often so it didn't bother me. I saw him again when he was stalking Alice. Alice intrigued me with her visions. I didn't believe it was all crazy talk like James did. I turned her at first it was just to piss James off but then I got a glimpse of her gift." Edward smiled at the memory.

"She saw so much while she lay there turning and through her I saw it too." Edward reached out and stroked Bella's cheek and she shuddered under his touch.

"I saw you…Saw your gift and knew I had to have you. A mind I couldn't read, you give me so much peace." He told her quietly.

"Of course there were many problems. You were to be mated to Jasper Whitlock, the god of war. Alice would know through her visions. Then there was the whole Volturi thing. She had dozens of visions of them coming and taking both her and me. Aro would basically enslave us. So I came up with the genius idea of making Alice believe Jasper was her mate. He would make the Volturi think twice about taking either of us and it would keep him away from you. It was working like a charm. Everything was on track." Edward told her gloating over his plan. He frowned suddenly.

"Then Alice had to ruin it. One minute of lost concentration and she saw something. James, me changing her, you and Jasper, my manipulations…I don't know what she saw but it was enough to make her kill herself. You know what she thought at me when she was pushing James into that fire?" Edward growled.

Bella couldn't do anything other than shake her head no.

"You lost." Edward yelled and turned around to punch a tree. Bella flinched.

"How…how did you manipulate Alice?" She asked. She just couldn't believe that Alice would go along with all this willingly he had to be manipulating her somehow. Was it threats? Did he have something over her?

Edward smiled smugly at her. "You all are so stupid. You know that Jasper not only reads emotions but can manipulate others feelings. It never even hit any of you. Not once. I don't just read thoughts I can manipulate them."

Bella wanted to smack that look right off his face. He was looking at her like he was so superior.

"You can't read my thoughts…" Bella told him. He couldn't have manipulated her.

"No I can't but it seems if I push real hard I can get a little through. You were so insecure and so enamored with my family and the whole package that I think you let me to some extent. You wouldn't marry me though. I had a way around it. I was going to leave you for your own good after we killed James and I saved you by heroically removing venom from your blood and maybe getting a sip or two." He said with a sly smile.

"James would have killed Matthew and Victoria would have went crazy and blamed you. Alice was going to tell me you killed yourself and I was going to go to the Volturi to die. You would come and save me then we would defeat Victoria and get married. Alice saw you getting pregnant but I could change that. You would have been mine and as long as you stayed human you would have never known that Jasper was your mate. All very romantic." Edward said with a sigh.

"This way is less romantic but I still get what I want. You will marry me." Edward said firmly.

Bella shook her head. "No." She told him.

"I think you will. I have the Cullens in the palm of my hand. I can easily get them to leave. I can make Victoria think she needs me and ruin your father's happiness." Edward told her.

"We can win without the Cullens and Vicki loves Charlie you said you could only manipulate thoughts not feelings." Bella told him.

"Very true but I can easily make Vicki think the feelings she has for Charlie is what she feels for me. I can't generate the feeling but I can manipulate the interpretation of it. I couldn't make Jasper love Alice but I did constantly put the thought in his head that he owed her and that she was good and more than he deserved. It made him stay with her for fifty years. Alice really loved Jasper so she was easy. Vicki would be easy because she loves her son and wonders if she shouldn't love his father. I could easily play on those thoughts, make her believe the feelings she has for Charlie are actually for me." Edward told her slyly.

Bella still wasn't persuaded. She would just tell Jasper what Edward was doing. Edward was obviously afraid of him.

"Even without being able to read your thoughts I can easily see what you're thinking. You're going to tell Jasper." Edward said.

Bella blushed at being caught.

Edward laughed. "Do you know how many times Jasper has wanted to kill me? I'm not very good at hiding my emotions and sometimes…well my baser feelings come out. It's an easy thing to take out thoughts that are negative to me and put in more benign thoughts. He actually has affection for me as a brother." Edward snorted.

"Even if you tell him. I will remove the memory and implant one that makes him trust me." Edward told her.

There had to be a way. She couldn't break Jasper's heart and marry Edward. Edward watched her for a while before finally speaking again.

"I can make Jasper think he wants to kill himself. It may not work on the first day but if I can keep putting that thought in his head day after day how long before he acts on it? He's always felt guilty for his past and unworthy. It wouldn't be too hard to push him over the edge." Edward told her with a confident grin.

Bella's shoulders slumped. He had her, she couldn't risk Jasper's death.

"Alright." She whispered.

"Alright what?" Edward asked cruelly making her say it.

"I'll marry you." She told him through gritted teeth.

"Well I think we will have to wait until after the Volturi are dealt with but until then…" He held out a ring. Bella frowned at it. It was big and gaudy. Edward ignored her expression and grabbed her hand. He put the ring on her finger and stared at it with satisfaction.

Bella thought she was going to be sick.

* * *

Jasper kept watching the drive. He was waiting for Bella to get back. He had missed Edward's arrival on purpose. He wanted to be there for Bella but he knew Edward would read his thoughts and know of their conversation. He didn't want Bella to have to deal with that. She already felt guilty, Edward would just use that against her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tanya. He gave her a smile.

"Thanks Tanya." He told her.

"No problem cousin. I just want you to be happy. Do you think she will make you happy?" Tanya asked.

"I know she will. She's my mate." He told her glad to confess it to someone.

Tanya gave a squeal of delight and hugged him. Jasper didn't let the hug last long. He didn't want Bella to come back and see it. Her smile started to fade and he felt worry coming from her.

"What will Edward do?" She asked quietly.

"She's breaking up with him now. I don't want to hurt him but its better she ends it now. Once she becomes a vampire it will be clear and I think the longer he thinks she is his the more it will hurt him." Jasper told her. He had thought a lot about it while hunting. He had felt a little guilty. It was too soon after Alice's death and Edward was his brother. There was nothing to be done about it though Bella is his mate.

Tanya nodded slowly. Jasper felt Bella coming and turned to see her walking up the drive. Edward was holding her hand and smiling. Bella was trying to smile but was failing. Her emotions were in a turmoil. He sensed fear and sadness in her. He wanted to run to her, pull her in his arms and comfort her but obviously she had not broken up with Edward yet. She had to have a reason. He told her he would wait and he would. He was a little disappointed, though.

"Everybody I have news." Edward called.

Everyone walked towards them. The Denali's, the Cullens, Vicki and Charlie. Jasper hung back for a moment, he was suddenly very nervous about what Edward's news was.

Edward held up Bella's hand and showed off the biggest engagement ring Jasper had ever seen.

"Bella has agreed to be my wife." Edward announced with glee.

Jasper felt like his dead heart was being ripped out of his chest. He looked at Bella startled but she wasn't looking back her eyes were firmly fixed on the ground.

Esme squealed with glee. Carlisle came forward and clapped Edward on the back. Rose looked confused and Emmett looked a little sad. The Denali clan looked shocked and looked at Tanya who looked even more shocked. Charlie looked angry and Vicki looked at Charlie worriedly.

Edward frowned obviously not liking the reactions. Minutes passed then things began to change. Jasper looked around in fascination as one by one people started smiling and congratulating the couple. The feelings took longer to catch up and no one was as pleased as their words indicated.

Jasper was confused what was happening? He looked over at Edward and was suddenly caught in his stare.

Bella loved Edward, she always had. He had seen it first hand and didn't she tell him over and over she wanted to marry him? She could never love a monster like him and he was wrong to think her friendship was more. Bella was just a kind person who took pity on him because Alice had died. His head knew this even though his heart wanted to deny it. He should be happy for her, he would be happy for her. She deserved better than him.


	13. Chapter 13 NOTE

Message:

I am very sorry. I hate to leave stories sitting but I have had a family emergency. It is conceivable that I will not be able to write for many months. I have been debating just deleting my account but I am unsure how and am unwilling to delete some of my earlier stories. So I can either put these stories on hiatus or someone can adopt them. I already knew where I was going with them so if you want to adopt them I can tell you but of course if they are adopted they are yours to do with what you wish. Again I am very sorry.

jascat


End file.
